inconscient
by Ariane
Summary: quand un trouble vient se glisser dans une relation, comment cela va se passer pour Magnus et Alec
1. Chapter 1

**Hello à tous, me voici avec une ficlet ( 3 chapitres pov Magnus et 2 chapitres pov Alec)**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Inconscience (pov Magnus part1)**

Avec mes 400 ans d'existence, je savais que ce moment allait arriver. J'étais au courant et pourtant je refusais d'y penser. Je pensais bêtement que si je te donnais suffisamment, tu n'aurais pas envie de partir. J'espérais que tout ce que je t'offrais et que je n'avais jamais offert à personne te suffirait. Je voulais t'avoir pour moi tout seul, pour toujours. Pour toujours. Je me serais bien moqué de moi-même si je n'avais pas cette douleur dans la poitrine qui me rappelle sans cesse à quel point j'ai mal. A quel point l'idée de te perdre me tue. Je le sais pourtant que rien n'est éternel. Pourquoi ai-je voulu vivre dans un rêve ? Pourquoi dois-je souffrir comme cela ?

Et pourtant tu n'as que 19 ans, tu es jeune, tu n'as connu que moi comme expérience dans ta vie, alors forcément, un jour ou l'autre, c'était logique que tu prennes tes distances. Moi qui te pensais possessifs, on dirait que je m'étais trompé. Je te vois devant moi dans mon bureau du pandémonium. Je vois dans tes yeux bleus que tu cherches une façon ''douce'' de m'annoncer ce que j'ai pu remarquer il y a des mois déjà. Tu t'es éloigné. Doucement. Sûrement. Tu avais moins besoin de me voir. Tu avais moins besoin de ma tendresse. Tu disais devoir passer pas mal de temps sur des affaires à l'institut. A ton retour, tu t'allongeais à mes côtés mais sans me prendre dans tes bras. Ces nuits interminables ou tu finissais par dormir à l'institut. Tu crois que je ne voyais rien ? Même dans nos moments à deux, tu prenais le temps de regarder ailleurs. Tu penses que je suis dupe ? Que l'on sait me cacher des choses ? Pas à moi, j'ai trop d'expérience pour cela.

Je sentais que je te perdais à petit feu, cette fin que je redoutais me donnais envie d'hurler, de tout casser, de détruire. J'ai repoussé le moment où il me faudrait accepter l'inévitable. J'ai repoussé le moment où je devrais abandonner tout espoir de voir la situation s'améliorer, de te voir revenir vers moi.

Alec, tu dois savoir qu'on ne me quitte pas, c'est moi qui est celui qui romps. Tu as été mon premier dans de nombreux domaine mais dans celui-là tu n'auras aucune chance. Tu ne me regarderas avec pitié en pensait que je t'aime encore. Tu vas me faire souffrir mais mon sang démoniaque m'ordonne que tu souffres aussi en contrepartie. Je suis bien le fils d'Asmodée. Cette pensée me déchire mais je dois garder la tête froide.

Tu finis par plonger ton regard bleu dans mes yeux d'or. Tu as l'air indécis, tu tritures tes mains sans vraiment savoir quoi en faire et pourtant ! Les mots que tu vas prononcer vont m'être fatal. Ils marqueront la fin de notre relation. J'aurais dû garder mon serment et pas le briser. Je refuse alors je vais prendre la parole, tu ne gagneras pas, j'en suis désolé. Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, ni être un mouchoir usagé qu'on jette. Je prends sur moi, je garde la tête froide et je me lance. J'ai mal au ventre, au cœur mais cela finira bien par disparaitre.

« Alec…j'ai beaucoup réfléchis et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous en restions là. »

J'ai réussi à garder un ton neutre mais si dans ma gorge tout se noue. Tu me regardes avec des grands yeux. Tu ne pensais pas que je ferais cela et pourtant ! Parfait, tu as l'air mécontent, à toi de souffrir.

« Magnus, Oui je crois aussi… » dans un simple murmure

Un fin sourire s'esquisse sur mon visage. Ce n'est pas de la joie, loin de là. C'est juste que je suis content de savoir que je connais bien la nature humaine et que je ne m'étais pas trompé à ton sujet. Je sens la douleur s'accentuer mais je l'ignore. Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller.

« Notre relation a été amusante, certes agréable mais bon, nous sommes trop différents. Tu es un chasseur de démon et je suis un démon. J'ai besoin de retrouver le plaisir de côtoyer des gens des mondes obscurs, de papillonner et surtout j'en ai un peu marre d'être le sorcier de service. Tu vois, mes clients, ils me respectent eux.

Tu ouvres la bouche d'étonnement. Je vois dans tes yeux quelque chose que je ne veux pas voir, que je ne peux pas voir. Je suis désolé Alec. Je sais que mes paroles sont cruelles. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si je ne le fais pas... c'est moi qui souffrirai, plus encore que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je suis désolé.

« Je ne comprends pas… expliques toi... »

« J'en ai marre de servir les forces du bien, je perds de ma crédibilité. Et puis sans oublier que tu es le fils d'une famille que je hais le plus au monde. J'en ai marre de toi, de nous, de notre vie »

Je m'arrête un instant pour reprendre ma respiration. Chaque phrase me tue à petit feu et pourtant je dois seulement asséner le coup de grâce. Je sens dans ma poitrine cette douleur qui ne cesse de grandir. Mais je dois tenir bon. Je dois continuer. Ne pas m'arrêter. Je sais que tu vas me détester mais au moins il restera un sentiment, pas juste de l'ignorance

« Tu es un magnifique amant, je dois reconnaitre que tu es très doué. Seulement tu es borné avec tes lois, tes engagements, ta vie, tes traditions, ton honneur. Je n'en peux plus d'être là à accourir dès que quelqu'un est blessé, je ne suis pas un jouet, un objet. Par contre j'ai bien réussi mon coup. La tête de tes parents en te voyant perverti par l'ennemi numéro un de ta famille. Quelle joie de voir Maryse et Robert enrager dès que je posais les mains sur toi. Tu as été l'objet de ma vengeance. Le meilleur plan jamais établi de la part d'un sorcier pour éliminer des chasseurs d'ombres et toi tu es tombé dedans, tête la première. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas pris mon pied en te faisant l'amour, mais vivre avec toi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours non merci »

Je vois dans tes yeux la douleur, la colère, la haine. Ton regard est comme une brûlure qui me donne envie de te hurler la vérité. Mais je reste impassible. Je ne laisse rien paraître. Je garde mon masque d'indifférence.

« Magnus ? Tout ce que nous avons vécu, tout n'était que mensonges ? »

Je sens dans ta voix la douleur, le doute aussi. Je ne réponds pas. Je ne peux pas mentir. Pas à ce point-là.

« Tes 'je t'aimes' étaient faux ?

Arrête, Alec. Arrête de me poser ces questions auxquelles je ne veux pas répondre. Je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime, que tu m'as rendu la vie. S'il te plait pars, pars loin d'ici, de moi, de ce bureau. Retourne à l'institut, à Idris, n'importe où. Pars avant que ma force ne me quitte. Avant que je ne te prenne dans mes bras en te suppliant de ne pas m'abandonner.

Tu frappes mon bureau de tes deux mains et tu es prêt à me coller une baffe monumentale mais je ne réagis pas

« MAIS TU VAS REPONDRE, » ? Cries-tu soudain, me faisant tressauter.

Moi qui voulais savoir si tu allais t'énerver contre moi. J'ai enfin ma réponse. Cela me rassure, me soulage. Tu as tenu à moi, tu m'as aimé. Même si tes sentiments sont flous en ce moment, notre relation avait du sens pour toi même si tu étais venu y mettre fin. Je sens aussi la responsabilité de te faire croire que, pour moi, ça n'a pas été le cas. Je baisse la tête, incapable de supporter plus longtemps ton regard, chargé de colère, qui me supplie presque de te dire la vérité.

« Oui, ce n'était que des mensonges » annonçais je avec une difficulté horrible.

Je trouve en moi la force de dire ce que mon cœur refuse.

« J'ai joué la comédie »

Ton regard exprime ton incompréhension. Peut-être espérais-tu que je craquerais et te dirais que tout est faux. Désolé, Alec. Vraiment. Je suis chagriné. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix.

De nouveau, je vois la douleur. Et, à nouveau, la colère.

« Mes parents avaient raison, tu n'es qu'une créature obscure, un être des ténèbres j'aurais dû les écouter. Tu n'es qu'un don juan de bas étage. Tu ne mérites pas d'avoir ce titre de plus grand sorcier. Au moins Ragnor lui était quelqu'un de bien ! »

Tu me lances un regard haineux, un regard qui me perfores le cœur, et tu te retournes. Tu sors de cette pièce où, si souvent, nous la quittions bras dessus bras dessous. Tu ne regardes pas en arrière. Tu ne claques même pas la porte. On dirait que tu es vide.

Comme un con, je regarde l'endroit où tu te trouvais il y a quelques secondes. Je regarde comme si je pouvais encore te voir, là, avec ce regard colérique. Ces yeux bleus que je n'arrive pas à oublier. Je sens la douleur dans ma poitrine qui explose. Le masque tombe enfin. Je pose ma main sur mon cœur. J'ai des vertiges et je manque presque de tomber de ma chaise de bureau.

« Alexander… » je murmure d'une voix triste

Je sens que je suis vide, une enveloppe sans rien en moi, je suis un déchet

« Alec… »

Pourquoi a tu pris tes distances ces derniers temps ?

« Alexander… »

Pourquoi aie-je lié ma vie à la tienne de cette manière.

« Alexander Gideon Lightwood, Aku Cinta Kamu et à jamais ».

Je ne voulais pas te perdre, te voir partir, je te voulais toi.

Je me laisse aller à mes larmes, elles coulent le long de mes joues. Ça fait tellement de bien, parfois ! Mais je reprends vite le contrôle. J'ai déjà tant pleuré dans ma vie que je sais que cela ne me fera pas aller mieux. Je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à faire c'est avancer, droit et fier comme je l'ai toujours fait. D'ailleurs en regardant par la fenêtre, je te vois partir. Tu avances déterminé, rien ne transparait sur ton visage.

Je viens de perdre la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Je sais que jamais plus je ne pourrai aimer de cette façon. Alec, pars s'il te plait, ne reviens jamais me voir. Je ne veux pas connaitre ton futur, savoir à qui tu te donneras, sur quelles lèvres les tiennes se poseront. Je ne veux plus voir tes sourires si doux, je ne veux pas te voir au bras d'un autre resplendissant comme tu l'étais avec moi. Laisse-moi ces souvenirs, par pitié laisses moi seul. Je reprendrai ma vie d'avant sans jamais oublier comment un jeune néphilim m'a fait craquer. Je garderai tous es cadeaux que tu m'as offerts. Je ne retirerai aucune des photos car tu es mon seul et unique amour. Laisse-moi garder ses souvenirs et ne reviens pas. Ces souvenirs ont tout ce qu'il me reste

Je m'effondre sur mon bureau en larmes et ouvre le tiroir duquel je sors un écrin. Je pensais te demander en mariage afin de restaurer la flamme entre nous mais je sais que ce genre de chose ne résout rien. Je voudrais juste m'enfoncer dans les abimes des ténèbres et me laisser aller. Je ne sais pas si je rentrerai au loft ce soir, tes affaires doivent y être et j'avoue que je n'ai pas le courage d'user de ma magie pour faire tout disparaitre. J'espère que tu auras fait la démarche d'aller les chercher.

Je prends la photo qui trône sur mon bureau et je te regarde

« Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander… trouves toi un gentil petit néphilim et vivez en paix car malgré tout le mal que je t'ai dit, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur. »

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Verdict par une review ?**

 **Bizzz**

 **Ariane**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici la suite du POV Magnus dans inconscience**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Tu es revenu. Inévitablement. Tu ne pouvais pas ne pas revenir. Après tout, nous sommes reliés par les réunions de l'enclave. Peut-être que l'éventualité de te revoir me nouait tellement que j'ai préféré croire que la douleur que je t'avais causée te pousserait à rester loin de moi. J'aurais dû savoir que ce n'est pas ce genre de choses qui peut t'arrêter. Tu sais ce que c'est que la souffrance. Tu as donc beaucoup plus de ''facilité'' à vivre avec.

Oui. Je savais que je te reverrais. Tu es le seul chasseur d'ombre vers qui les vampires et les loups garous ont confiance. Mais je ne pensais que ce serait aussi vite. Je pensais qu'il te faudrait plus de temps pour calmer la colère, pour panser la blessure. Le temps qu'il m'aurait fallu, à moi, pour me préparer à ton retour. Pour essayer de faire taire cette douleur lancinante qui ne cesse jamais, même dans mon sommeil. Le temps qu'il m'aurait fallu pour réussir à surmonter la perte, le vide.

Je me souviens encore de ton regard lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans la salle des accords, la première fois après notre... séparation. Ton regard fier, provocateur croisant le mien. Ta voix insolente, les mots que tu as utilisés... Toi qui était si tendre et bafouillant, tu me prenais de haut. Et pourtant, je pouvais voir dans ton attitude que tu ne m'avais pas excusé. Et moi, comme un ahuri, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ressentir cette joie ridicule, lorsque je t'ai entendu. Tout comme je n'ai pas pu empêcher cette vague de souffrance et de douleur m'envahir, détruisant tous les efforts que j'avais fait pour t'oublier. J'ai bien cru que j'allais me trahir. Que je ne parviendrais pas à gérer ce trop-plein de sensations qui m'envahissait tout à coup. Tu étais la si près de moi et je devais rester impassible, et me taire.

Heureusement pendant mes longues années d'existence, j'ai réussi à garder le contrôle. J'ai porté ce masque d'indifférence que tu dois connaître si bien. Celui que j'avais quand nous nous sommes croisés au pandémonium quand tu as croisé on regard au carré VIP. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi cette performance. Ce jour-là, ton départ a été encore plus difficile à supporter que le précédent. J'avais envie de mourir en voyant ta silhouette disparaitre dans le couloir. Je suppose que ton éloignement et tes missions m'ont permis de me leurrer. Je pouvais imaginer que tu aurais besoin d'un sorcier et que vous seriez venu me demander de l'aide. Mais là, il n'y a plus de place pour les mensonges. Je ne peux plus continuer à me construire des rêves qui me préserverait un peu. Tu es de retour, et jamais plus tu ne viendras sonner au loft. Jamais plus tu ne prononceras mon prénom de cette voix si douce que je ne te connaissais pas. Jamais plus je ne pourrais sentir ton corps tout contre le mien.

Je me sens mal et ma tête tourne. Je claque des doigts et fait apparaitre un verre d'eau. J'essaye de me calmer mais je suis incapable. Mon cœur bat trop vite, beaucoup trop vite surtout pour un sorcier. Je t'ai perdu alors que tu étais la promesse d'une nouvelle vie. En plus par tes sourires au conseil, j'ai l'impression que tu me nargues. Ce sourire que je ne t'ai vu arborer qu'en ma présence. Se pourrait-il que tu m'aies déjà trouvé un remplaçant ? Se pourrait-il que tu sois de nouveau amoureux ?

Cette pensée me tord les entrailles. J'ai envie de te suivre, pour savoir si c'est vrai, pour savoir qui il est, pour savoir s'il est digne de toi. Mais je ne veux pas me faire souffrir inutilement. Je me suffis à moi-même, en ce qui concerne la torture. Parce que tu ne quittes pas mes pensées, Alexander. Tu es là, avec moi, tout le temps. Moi qui pensais que tu serais mon futur, tu appartiens désormais au passé.

Quel bonheur, en cette journée je suis tranquille à Brooklyn. J'ai des affaires à traiter entre sorciers. Je ne devrai pas jouer un rôle comme à chaque fois que je te vois. Je me sens heureux à l'idée de ne pas avoir à te mentir, à feindre de ne pas m'intéresser à toi, à ta santé, à ce que tu vis. Je me sens libéré de penser que je n'aurai pas à supporter tes sourires, tes rires, ta joie qui me prouve douloureusement que tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Et, en même temps, je ressens avec encore plus de force ce manque que tu es le seul à pouvoir combler. Et je me prends à regretter de ne pas être au conseil afin de passer du temps en ta présence, avec toi.

Je crois que je dois aimer me faire souffrir pour désirer ta présence, alors même qu'elle me fait mourir. Je me sens stupide de ces sentiments contradictoires qui m'animent. Lorsque tu n'es pas là, je ressens ton absence comme une torture. Je ressens ce besoin de toi qui me rend dingue. Mais dès que tu es là, je vois chaque sourire, chaque manifestation de joie ou de bonheur de ta part comme une tentative de m'arracher le cœur. Et j'ai envie que tu partes, que tu disparaisses. Je ne veux plus te revoir. Et pourtant, je crève d'envie de te revoir.

Je ne supporte plus ma vie, j'ai envie de partir pour le labyrinthe, de m'isoler de tout, de nommer un nouveau représentant au sein de l'enclave. Malheureusement avec tout le boulot abattu si je le fais cela sera vu comme une offense. Mais je ne peux plus vivre avec ou sans toi. Je dois reforger ma carapace, finir ma vie dans le sexe, l'alcool, les orgies comme je le faisais avant. Une vraie vie de dépravé mais la seule vie que je connaisse. Je prends mon manteau et je sors dans le parc. J'étouffe sans toi. Arrivé à Central Park, je m'assieds sur un banc et me prend la tête dans les mains. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire, maintenant ? Revenir en arrière ? Te dire que tout ce que je t'ai dit n'était que des mensonges ? Ou devrais-je plutôt essayer de te reconquérir ? Mais comment ? Car malgré ta joie, je sens dans chaque regard que tu poses sur moi cette haine que je t'inspire désormais. Et je sais que, même si je te dis que je mentais, tu ne me pardonnerais pas. Parce que tu ne m'aimes plus. Et que seul l'amour aurait pu te faire oublier ces mots si durs que j'ai osé te dire, hors l'amour a disparu, il s'est éteint avec ces mots : « tout cela n'était que mensonges. »

Mais je ne peux rester comme ça éternellement. Cette souffrance est en train de me tuer. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Une partie de moi à envie de tenter ma chance. Parce que j'ai envie de croire que, peut-être, puisque je t'inspire une animosité si féroce, tu m'aimes encore. Alors, j'ai envie d'oublier ma fierté superflue. J'ai envie d'oublier que c'est à cause d'elle que j'ai dit ces choses-là. Parce que c'est à cause d'elle que tu m'exècres aujourd'hui.

L'autre partie de moi veut attendre. Le temps efface toutes les douleurs, cicatrise toutes les meurtrissures. Oui. Peut-être. Je crois que je vais patienter. Encore. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas vouloir encore de moi. Tu étais venu pour me quitter. Ce n'est pas possible que tu aies changé d'avis. Surtout pas après ce que je t'ai fait.

Je relève la tête en soupirant. Je suis fatigué. Et là, juste sous mes yeux, je te vois, Alec, dans les bras de cet autre qui te rend si heureux et que je hais tellement. Il t'embrasse éperdument. Et toi, tu as passé tes bras autour de son cou. Oh, comme j'aimerais pouvoir me lever, vous séparer et user de mes pouvoirs sur ce petit impertinent qui ose poser la main sur toi, qui ose te toucher de cette façon ! Cette main qu'il fait glisser sur tes fesses... Je me mords le poing pour ne pas hurler de colère, de peine.

Je n'avais pas besoin de ça, Alec. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir ça. J'ai l'impression que tu viens de me plonger tout entier dans une eau gelée. Je sens dans ma poitrine les restes de mon cœur déjà meurtri se fracasser. Et j'ai envie de mourir. Là. Tout de suite. Parce que je ne peux plus supporter ce que j'aperçois. Parce que je ne peux plus supporter la preuve que tu m'as assurément oublié, et que tu as sans aucun doute plus de émotions pour cet étranger que tu n'en auras jamais plus pour moi.

Tu tournes soudain la tête dans ma direction. Tu as dû sentir mon regard brûlant posé sur toi. Nos regards se croisent et je vois sur ton visage que, cette fois-ci, je me suis bel et bien trahi. Parce que je ne peux tout simplement pas cacher la douleur que cette vision a provoqué en moi. Que vois-tu, Alec ? Est-ce que tu vois à quel point tu me fais supporter ? Est-ce que tu vois à quel point je te chéris ?

Je vois bien que tu es surpris. Et, étrangement, tu t'éloignes de ton... ami. Comme si, quelque part, tu avais de la considération pour ma souffrance. Non, Alexander. S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas ça. N'aies pas pitié de moi. Je t'en supplie, arrêtes de me regarder de cette façon, comme si tu aurais dû le savoir. Tu n'aurais jamais dû savoir. Je ne voulais pas que tu saches ! Je t'en supplie détourne ton regard du mien.

Je me lève. Ce spectacle, ce regard, cette souffrance... c'est trop pour moi. Il faut que je m'écarte. Je quitte le parc dans la direction opposée. Je cours presque. C'est une fuite. Tant pis. Peu m'importe l'image que je peux renvoyer, maintenant... maintenant que tu connais la vérité.

« MAGNUS » Hurle-tu.

Arrête, Je t'en prie, laisses-moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, ni de tes excuses. Ne me nomme pas comme ça. Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Je ne suis plus Magnus pour toi. Je ne suis plus que le sorcier Bane. Celui qui t'as aidé pour les missions des chasseurs d'ombres. Celui dont tu étais exaspéré par une drague douteuse et malsaine. Alors, laisses-moi.

J'arrive rapidement chez moi. Je ne sais comment j'ai trouvé la force de courir sur une aussi longue sais que j'aurais pu ouvrir un portail mais j'en était incapable. Mes émotions me troublent dans ma magie. Cela m'a fait du bien. Je m'écroule dans mon canapé. Et là, je sens mes larmes que je ne me suis même pas autorisé depuis notre séparation couler. Je ne les retiens pas. Je suis fatigué. Tellement fatigué ! Je n'ai plus la force de lutter contre moi-même et de me refuser cet unique soulagement.

Lorsqu'enfin, les larmes se tarissent, je me sens triste, vide, mais aucunement soulagé. J'ai au contraire l'impression que ma douleur n'en est que plus forte. Parce que j'ai pleuré pour toi. Tu as fait tomber toutes mes barrières, Alec. Je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même à cause de toi.

Je me lève et je vais au bar. Je me prépare un cocktail et je retourne sur le sofa. L'alcool ! La seule bonne façon que je connaisse pour oublier. Du moins, jusqu'au lendemain. Je bois cul sec et ma gorge me brule. Parfait. Je ne me laisse même pas le temps d'attendre que la brûlure dans ma gorge s'estompe que déjà, une nouvelle rasade vient la raviver. Je ne me rends bientôt plus compte que l'alcool continue de me brûler. Dans mon brouillard, j'ai la sensation que, quoi que je fasse, ce sentiment de solitude me poursuivra toujours.

J'ai encore envie de pleurer. Je suis pathétique. Je suis là, saoul, à me morfondre sur ma vie, sur ce que j'ai perdu. Je sais pourtant que ça ne me rapportera rien. J'appelle Ragnor mais il ne vient pas me rejoindre. Alors je parle tout seul et me met à rire. Je parle tout seul et j'espère une réponse de quelqu'un qui est mort et qui, par conséquent, ne répondra jamais. Vraiment une nullité profonde.

Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Je ne bouge plus. Je n'ai pas envie de me montrer sociable. Je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant que tout va bien alors que c'est loin d'être le cas. Mais la personne insiste. Bon sang, on ne peut pas rester tranquillement chez soi à boire jusqu'à tomber dans le délicieux coussin de l'inconscience ?

« Magnus, je sais que tu es là. Je t'ai entendu rire. Ouvre cette porte, ou j'use de mes pouvoirs de chasseurs d'ombres

Je me fige. Cette voix... Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi, Alec ? Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser seul, et ton ami doit t'attendre. Tu devrais être avec lui, pas ici à ma porte.

Je me lève et je m'adosse à cette dernière. Nous sommes si proches et pourtant si loin. C'est la seule chose que je peux me permettre

« Magnus Bane putain de bordel de merde ! Tu vas l'ouvrir, cette porte ! »

Laisse-moi en paix, je ne veux pas que tu sois spectateur de ma déchéance. Pourtant je n'ai guère le choix, d'un claquement de doigt, j'ouvre cette dernière et je te tourne le dos pour m'installer dans un fauteuil j'entends tes bottes sur le parquet et puis plus rien. Pas de gestes, pas de cris. Le silence total. Comme si tu n'étais pas vraiment là. Surpris, je lève les yeux vers toi et je vois à quel point tu es choqué. Tu regardes les divers alcools sur la table basse comme si tu n'en avais jamais vu avant. Puis tes yeux se posent sur moi et je me sens frissonner. Pourquoi es-tu là, Alec ? Pour me faire souffrir encore plus ?

« Magnus… » tu murmures.

Je sens dans ta voix ce que je ne voulais pas entendre.

« Fiche le camp, je n'ai que faire de la pitié »

Je vois ton regard se durcir. Tu t'approches de moi et me saisit par le col de ma chemise.

« T'es vraiment un imbécile de première. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu agis de la sorte ? »

« Quoi donc Alec ? »

Tu fais un geste vers la bouteille.

« Faire ça. Boire. M'ignorer. Faire comme si je n'étais plus rien pour toi. Faire comme si tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi. Reprendre tes mauvaises habitudes, faire le con »

Je te regarde, surpris que tu me poses la question. N'est-ce pas évident ? Je souris, désabusé.

« Tu n'as qu'à deviner, je ne te dirai rien »

Tu me laisses tomber sur le divan, visiblement offensé et me tournes le dos. Je me lève et me dirige vers la fenêtre. Je ne veux plus voir ton regard. Je ne veux plus te voir, toi. Surtout lorsque tu partiras.

« Sors de chez moi Alec. Ton... ami doit t'attendre et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il doive appr... »

Le reste de ma phrase reste coincé dans ma gorge. Tes bras... ils sont là, autour de moi. Je sens ta tête contre mon dos. Je sens ton corps. Je ferme les yeux face à cette onde de chaleur que tu diffuses en moi. Et je savoure cet instant où, enfin, je peux de nouveau te sentir contre moi.

« Magnus, dis-moi pourquoi tu es distant et froid alors que j'ai vu tant de peine et de souffrance dans ton regard ? Pourquoi m'avoir menti en prétendant des choses affreuses ? J'ai besoin de savoir Magnus, de connaitre la vérité, c'est important pour moi »

En temps normal, je t'aurais repoussé, je me serais moqué. Mais l'alcool m'empêche de réfléchir clairement. Et je suis fatigué de mentir. Je sens ton corps contre le mien. Et je n'ai pas envie de fuir.

Alors, je me retourne rapidement. Je vois dans tes yeux la surprise. Je ne te laisse pas le temps de réagir. Je pose ma main sur ta joue et je t'embrasse doucement. Tu ne me repousses pas. Mais tu ne réponds pas à mon baiser. Je relève la tête et je vois que tes yeux sont restés ouverts. Je soupire.

« En 400 ans d'existence, je n'ai jamais été plaqué. Hors ici je savais que tu venais me voir pour rompre. Alors j'ai voulu inverser la donne »

Je te prends dans mes bras et continue ma confession.

« Tu es jeune, tu n'as connu que moi comme partenaire. Tu as besoin de faire tes expériences. Qui suis-je pour te bloquer dans une cage dorée ? Je savais que je pourrais pas t'avoir éternellement, tu as besoin de vivre des choses, des choses ou je ne suis pas présent. Quand tu es venu me voir, j'ai agi, je ne veux pas être celui que l'on abandonne Alec »

Je t'entends soupirer. Je sais que tu vas me repousser maintenant. Je ne veux pas. Je suis bien là. Je te serre encore plus fort contre moi. Ne pars pas, au diable les bonnes résolutions je vais annoncer quelque chose d'horrible mais j'en ai besoin.

« S'il te plaît, Alec », je murmure en enfouissant mon visage dans le creux de ton cou. « Même si tu ne m'aimes plus... Rien qu'une fois. Rien qu'une dernière fois. Laisse-moi te toucher encore. Laisse-moi _T'AIMER_ encore. »

Tu me regardes avec des yeux surpris. Et soudain, tu me repousses et tu t'éloignes de moi. J'aurais dû le prévoir, tu connais la vérité, tu vas m'abandonner. Je me sens humilié. Et pourtant, j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu m'offriras ce dernier cadeau.

Je sens ton regard posé sur moi. Que penses-tu, ? Que penses-tu de moi Alexander ?

« Je suis d'accord, si tel est ton désir »

Je relève la tête et je vois ton regard, avec cette flamme merveilleuse dans les yeux. Je souris. Merci Alec. Merci de me donner la seule chose que tu puisses désormais me donner. Je m'approche de toi et je t'embrasse. Cette fois-ci, tu réponds à mon baiser. Je me sens heureux. Je sens de nouveau tes bras autour de ma taille. Oh mon amour. Si tu savais à quel point ça m'a manqué !

Je relève la tête et, sans un mot, je te prends la main et t'emmène dans la chambre. Il est hors de question que notre dernière fois se passe sur un canapé ou sur le sol. Non. Notre dernière fois doit être magique. Je veux que tu ressentes plus de plaisir que tu n'en as jamais ressenti. Je veux que, lorsque tu sortiras d'ici, une petite part de toi regrette de m'avoir quitté.

Une fois dans la chambre, je te soulève dans mes bras et je t'embrasse à nouveau. Le baiser est plus passionné et tu y réponds ardemment. Je sens tes bras se nouer autour de mon cou et ton corps se rapprocher du mien.

Je laisse glisser mes mains le long de ton dos. Je te sens frissonner. Oui, Alexander. Vas y. trembles pour moi. Mes lèvres quittent ta bouche pour partir à la conquête de ta nuque, de ton cou... de chacune des runes de ce corps que j'ai toujours aimé choyer, contempler. Un léger gémissement s'échappe de tes lèvres. Vas y, Alec. Gémis pour moi. Ne t'arrête pas de ressentir les choses, ne t'arrêtes pas de les formuler. Je veux t'entendre gémir encore, je veux t'entendre soupirer, je veux t'entendre hurler.

Mes mains remontent le long de ton dos, passant sous tes vêtements pour être en contact avec ta peau si chaude. Je te regarde. Tu as fermé les yeux. Je pose à nouveau mes lèvres sur les tiennes. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de ta bouche, de ta langue. Donne-les-moi.

Tu comprends le message car tu entrouvres les lèvres. Nos langues se caressent, jouent, cherchant à dominer. Comme avant. Alexander. Caresse-moi, toi aussi. Je veux sentir tes mains sur moi. Je veux sentir que tu en as envie autant que moi.

Tu casses le baiser et me regardes un instant, avant de t'éloigner de moi pour enlever ton pull et ton T-shirt. Tu te rapproches à nouveau de moi et tu tires sur ma chemise, que tu déboutonnes ensuite avec des yeux gourmands. Tes yeux. J'aime tellement ce qu'ils reflètent en ce moment. Cet océan bleu dans lequel je rêve de me noyer

Une fois ma chemise déboutonnée, tu te colles de nouveau contre moi. Ah ! Sentir ta peau contre la mienne... J'en ai tellement rêvé ! Mais, ça ne me suffit pas. J'ai besoin de plus encore. Tu le sais. Tu le sens.

Doucement, je te pousse vers le lit à baldaquin. Te voir allongé là, offert... mon chasseur d'ombre, tu es si séduisant, si attirant.

Je m'allonge à côté de toi et j'effleure ton torse. J'ai comme la sensation que je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de te toucher. Tu frissonnes à nouveau. Je lève la tête et nos yeux se croisent. Peux-tu voir mon hésitation, mon amour ? Peux-tu lire sur mon visage cette sensation que tu me restes inaccessible ?

Tu te penches vers moi et tu m'embrasses doucement, avant de me repousser contre le matelas et de t'installer à califourchon sur moi. Je n'en demandais pas tant. Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais les devants... Tu t'allonges sur moi et m'embrasses éperdument avant de descendre doucement le long de mon cou. Ta langue m'excite, me faisant gémir. Ta main dessine des arabesques embrasées sur ma peau déjà en sueur. Je peux même sentir que tu t'amuses à dessiner certaines runes, dont celle de l'amour. Tu me l'as toujours fait quand nous nous donnions l'un à l'autre.

Tu continues ta descente le long de ma poitrine, me faisant haleter. Ça ne va pas. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais que ça se passe. Tu es en train de faire tout ce que je voulais te faire. Ta main posée sur mon intimité me fait soupirer. Je relève la tête et vois que tu commences déjà à faire coulisser ma fermeture éclair.

ALEC NON ! ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça. Ce n'est pas à toi de me donner de plaisir. Je tends ma main pour t'arrêter. Tu relèves la tête, surpris. Je prends ton visage dans ma main.

« Viens », je susurre doucement.

Tu te redresses. J'en profite pour te faire basculer sur le lit. Et je me penche vers toi.

« Tu dois juste ressentir, tu n'as rien à faire mon ange. Pas cette fois. Laisse-moi juste t'aimer et que cette nuit soit la plus douce de toute »

Je te vois rougir. J'aime lorsque tu rougis. Tu bafouilles un peu et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Je t'embrasse partout où la peau est nue et je t'entends soupirer. Je te mordille dans le cou et je sens que tu aimes car tu trembles dans mes reprend l'exploration de ton corps. Je m'approche de plus en plus de cette barrière que tu portes encore. Je défais la ceinture et fais doucement glisser le pantalon sur tes hanches. Tu ne dis rien. Mais tu te mords la lèvre. Tu es tellement sexy, tellement beau, un vrai diamant brut que j'aime par-dessus tout.

Je te caresse, je te prépare doucement. J'use de ma magie afin de te détendre au maximum. Et toi, tu halètes. Ce n'est pas fini, Alexander, ce n'est que le début. Je sais que nous n'avons droit qu'à une seule nuit, alors je vais la faire durer le plus possible.

« Mag…Magnus » ... tu gémis alors que je te pénètre doucement. Nous entamons une danse douce et agréable, je rapproche mes lèvres des tiennes

« Je t'aime Alexander » je murmure. « S'il te plaît, même si tu ne le penses pas... Dis-le moi. »

Tu me regardes un instant. Et, enfin, tu te laisses aller et tu murmures, les yeux pétillants

« Je t'aime, Magnus. »

Nous continuons les mouvements et sentant la jouissance venir, tu griffes mon dos et j'hurle ton nom dans toute la pièce. Un courant électrique et une sorte de feu d'artifice explose dans la pièce. Je te serre dans mes bras et nous nous endormons.

OoOoOoO

Je me réveille avec le soleil. Je sens le sang pulser à mes tempes. Gueule de bois. J'ai l'habitude vu la quantité d'alcool que je me suis enfilé hier soir.

Machinalement, je tourne la tête vers le côté du lit où tu dois te trouver. Mais tu n'es pas là. Je passe ma main dans les draps. Ta place est froide. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Evidemment, il n'y a pas de joie dans ce sourire. Simplement une constatation. Tu es déjà parti, tu m'as laissé juste une nuit mais pas le plaisir de te regarder dormir, de voir ton visage paisible avec ce sourire qui m'est si cher. Je me sens si triste et vide. Une partie de mon âme s'est envolée avec ton départ. Je ne serai plus jamais le même.

Je me redresse et passe une main lasse sur mon visage. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Après tout, la situation aurait été gênante et douloureuse. Et je crois que j'aurais tout fait pour te retenir. D'un seul coup me revient en mémoire cette confession que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir te faire. J'ai honte. J'ai honte de m'être laissé aller de cette façon. Mais bon... je n'ai pas été jusqu'à te supplier de rester, de ne pas m'abandonner. Je ne me suis pas rabaissé à ce point-là.

Je me lève. J'ai besoin d'un grand verre d'eau. Je vais dans la cuisine et là, je vois une feuille posée sur la table. Je reste un instant à la regarder, le cœur battant. Tu n'es donc pas parti dans le silence total. Je sais ce qui y est écrit, alors je refuse de l'ouvrir, je la repose sur la table. Malgré tout c'est moi qui ai été quitté. Et cela fait mal, tellement mal.

Je retourne dans la chambre, espérant de m'endormir à jamais. Et là, je me fige face à cette vision de toi, nu, allongé sur mon lit, me souriant de manière suggestive, comme une invitation à te rejoindre. Je souris aussi.

« Je vais déménager pour un autre loft, une autre ville et je ferai nommer Catarina à ma place » dis-je à cette apparition de toi. Je ne peux plus supporter de rester ici.

Oui. Un nouveau loft. Pour un nouveau départ. Pour une nouvelle vie. Sans toi.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Qu'est il donc inscrit sur cette feuille de papier ?**

 **Bizzz Ariane**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou à tous, voici la troisième partie du POV Magnus de cette fiction**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Je me suis effondré sur mon lit. Je me sens épuisé. J'ai tout donné, tout à l'heure, pour te satisfaire. Le pire, c'est que je ne saurai jamais si tu as ressenti tout ce que je voulais que tu ressentes. Je ne pourrai pas savoir si ton plaisir a été si intense que tu as eu cet instant de regret, comme je l'espérais. J'aurais tellement aimé te parler ce matin. Tant pis. Telle doit être ma destinée. Celle d'un sorcier immortel qui ne trouvera jamais l'amour. Au moins, cette dernière fois restera gravée dans ma mémoire. Je n'ai jamais autant été heureux de te serrer dans mes bras, de t'embrasser, de t'aimer que cette fois-là. Parce que je savais qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autres. Un peu quand on savoure la dernière bouchée d'un délicieux gâteau au chocolat et qu'on le laisse fondre afin de le déguster au maximum. Le plaisir est intense et long, toute comme cette dernière nuit.

Alec, je ne sais pas quel mot utiliser pour te remercier de m'avoir accordé ce dernier moment de joie avec toi. C'est bizarre les émotions que je ressens. Je me sens vivant d'avoir pu encore faire l'amour avec toi. Et je me sens triste de savoir que plus jamais je ne gouterai à ta peau, ne sentirai les effluves de cette dernière ou tracerai les runes qui ornent ce teint si pâle. Que c'est le dernier ''je t'aime'' que tu m'as murmuré. Et qu'il n'était même pas sincère. Et je t'en veux un peu de me l'avoir dit. Car, au fond, je ne voulais pas que tu me mentes. Je voulais que tu sois sincère, encore une fois. C'est ironique, car c'est moi qui t'ai obligé de me le dire, de me mentir. C'est à moi que je devrais retourner les reproches. Tu n'es responsable en rien.

Je me sens minable d'avoir espéré que mes mots, que mes gestes changeraient peut-être tes émotions envers moi, envers ce type qui te serrait dans ses bras, tout à l'heure. Je me sens pitoyable de t'en vouloir de m'avoir offert ce dernier ''je t'aime Magnus'' hypocrite, alors que c'est moi qui te l'ai exigé. Je t'en veux de m'avoir rendu si dingue de toi que je ne peux tout simplement pas envisager ma vie sans toi. Je regrette tellement que nos regards se soient croisés, ou de ne pas être une femme. Tu aurais passé ton chemin, sans s'occuper de moi.

Les choses vont s'améliorer, de toute façon il n'y a pas d'autre choix. La première chose étant de quitter ce loft et de partir vivre au labyrinthe en spirale. Là-bas, aucun chasseur d'ombre ne peut y mettre les pieds, je pourrai m'occuper des miens et noyer mon chagrin dans le futur de ma caste. Je ne veux plus te croiser, voir ton sourire ou tes yeux dans lesquels je me noie à chaque instant. Je sais que tu vas sourire à la vie, tu es jeune, beau garçon, tu as toute une destinée qui s'ouvre devant toi. Pour finir de moi tu ne connais rien. Dans un sens ce n'est pas plus mal.

Un bruit de porte interrompt mes pensées. Je me redresse, la tête toujours douloureuse. Qui peut bien venir chez moi ? Et entrer, comme ça, sans frapper ? Étrange. Je reste sur mes gardes et j'use de mes pouvoirs pour allumer une flamme bleue. Oser venir braquer le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn, mauvaise idée.

Je me lève et marche doucement vers l'entrée. Personne. Mais il y a de la lumière dans la cuisine. Je m'y dirige, toujours en silence. Plus je m'approche et plus je sens l'odeur alléchante de la nourriture. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais cette personne est vraiment un ange pour penser à moi et me ramener à manger. Je n'aurais jamais eu la force de me préparer quoi que ce soit. C'est sans doute ma meilleure amie Catarina, seule elle et Tessa savent débloquer mon portail. Tu arrives au bon moment Catarina, merci infiniment.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, essayant de deviner de quoi il s'agit. Je sens mes papilles me titiller en reconnaissant un plat d'un de mes restaurants favoris. Oh oui, de la nourriture éthiopienne, j'en raffole. Un peu ragaillardi et heureux de savoir que je ne suis pas seul mais soutenu par mes amis, je me sens un peu plus léger.

J'accélère le pas, pressé de faire honneur à ce repas qui, j'en suis sûr, me remettra d'aplomb. Mais je me fige à l'embrasure de la porte. Cette silhouette... Ces cheveux noirs en bataille... Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Je dois rêver. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux, essayant de calmer les battements incontrôlables de mon cœur que cette vision a provoqué. C'est impossible que ce soit lui. Impossible. Je fouille dans ma mémoire à la recherche d'un souvenir du genre. Car c'est forcément un mirage. Une illusion que mon esprit malheureux a imaginée, tout comme tout à l'heure sur le lit dans la chambre. Ça ne peut pas être vrai.

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, me préparant à la déception de voir que ce n'était vraiment qu'une vision de mon esprit troublé. Cependant, rien n'a changé. Je reconnais toujours ta carrure, tes vêtements, tes cheveux.

« Alexander ? » Je demande, toujours incrédule.

Tu te retournes et m'offres un magnifique sourire qui me fait chanceler de bonheur. Comment se fait-il que tu sois revenu ici ? Serait-ce que cette ''dernière fois'' t'ait réellement fait regretter notre relation et que tu veux qu'on recommence ? J'hoche la tête. Non. Ça ne peut pas être ça. Pas après les paroles que je t'ai dites. Alors, c'est la pitié qui t'a poussé à revenir ? Je ne veux pas de ta mansuétude, Alec. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me l'offrir ?

Je te regarde à nouveau, en colère, Je vois dans tes yeux cette lueur d'inquiétude qui me conforte dans l'idée que tu n'es revenu qu'à cause de ce sentiment de culpabilité que tu ressens. Je serre les poings. Tu n'es là que pour me tourmenter. Tu vas dégager d'ici et vite, je te l'assure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », j'annonce d'une voix froide, distance et très dure. Mon regard est de feu, mes yeux de chat ont pris le dessus, je sens pulser le sang démoniaque dans mes veines.

Tu as l'air particulièrement surpris par mon attitude tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser me faire encore souffrir ? Pas question, à non cette fois ci j'userai de mes pouvoirs si c'est nécessaire.

« Magnus ? Du calme, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tes pouvoirs se mettent ils en marche ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Je sens la colère se joindre à ce cortège de sentiments qui m'animent en ce moment. Je ne vais plus savoir contenir mes pouvoirs encore longtemps. Le pire est la dernière fois que c'est arrivé. Mon père en est mort. Tant pis, après tout nous sommes de deux mondes complètement différents. Tu devras faire ton boulot, tuer l'être abjecte que je suis si je ne t'ai pas tué avant.

« Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair, tout à l'heure, pourtant. Je me demande bien pourquoi tu es revenu. Pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, peut-être ? Depuis quand aimes-tu torturer les gens ? » annonçais je. La colère dans ma voix était parfaitement cassante.

Je vois ton regard confus, comme si tu ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

« Magnus, je suis revenu pour discuter. Tu n'as pas lu ma lettre. ? »

Mon regard se dirige vers la feuille que j'avais refusé de lire quelques instants plus tôt. Alors, c'était ça que tu avais écrit ? Que tu voulais parler ? Je repose mon regard sur toi, plus dur encore qu'avant.

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas Alec. Va-t'en. Fiche le camp de ce loft. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir un jouet avec lequel tu t'amuses, aux dépens de mes sentiments. Va jouer plutôt avec ce type avec lequel tu étais. Je suis sûr qu'il serait extrêmement ravi ! D'ailleurs vu comment il te caressait les fesses tu ne devrais pas tarder à le mettre dans ton lit »

Je vois ton regard blessé. Tu baisses la tête. Allez, Alec. Ne perds pas ton temps ici ! Tu as mieux à faire !

« Peu importe ce que tu as à me dire, Alec. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Tu m'as donné la dernière chose que je pouvais souhaiter de toi. Et quoi que tu puisses dire, ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Maintenant, dehors. Nous avons fait l'amour, on s'est dit je t'aime et désormais chacun reprend sa route »

Tu relèves la tête et ce que je vois dans tes yeux me tétanise. Tes yeux, d'ordinaire si joyeux, si chaleureux sont pleins de douleur, de tristesse et de larmes que je n'aurai jamais cru voir un jour.

« Magnus, Tu restes vraiment un imbécile jusqu'au bout, hein ? Très bien, puisque c'est ce que tu veux, je m'en vais. De toute façon, moi aussi j'en ai marre de me prendre la tête avec toi, le plus grand sorcier orgueilleux et imbu de lui-même... Mais si tu prenais le temps de lire les mots qu'on te laisse où d'écouter ce qu'on a à te dire, et d'oublier un peu ta fichue fierté, alors peut-être que ta vie serait moins merdique. Ne t'étonne pas de retomber dans tes frasques, en tout cas je ne serai plus là de te sortir de ta cage dorée cette fois-ci. Tu ne m'auras plus jamais dans les pattes »

Et sur ces mots, tu sors de la cuisine, me percutant au passage. J'entends la porte d'entrée claquer. C'est là que je me rappelle d'avoir passé un jeu de clefs du loft. J'ai l'étrange sensation d'avoir commis une grossière erreur. Je m'avance dans la cuisine et je prends le mot que tu m'avais laissé. Je le lis rapidement et je sens mon cœur se serrer. De joie. De colère. De honte. Je laisse tomber la feuille et je me précipite à ta suite. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de m'habiller. Je suis en peignoir bleu satiné, les cheveux en désordre et pourtant je fonce. Tant pis. Je veux juste te rattraper. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop tard et que je ne t'ai pas perdu pour de bon, et par ma faute.

Je t'aperçois, au loin, qui marche, la tête baissée. J'aimerais t'appeler mais je n'ose pas. J'ai peur que tu ne t'enfuies. Et tu aurais le droit. D'un claquement de doigt, je me téléporte juste derrière toi dans un silence total, je ne veux pas t'apeurer. Mais tes sens sont bien développés et tu te retournes avant même que je ne sois arrivé à ta hauteur. Tu me regardes avec tant de douleur et de haine ! Je m'arrête. Tu ne t'es pas enfuis, comme je le pensais. Mais je ne sais pas si tu me laisseras t'approcher. Et je ne veux pas gâcher ma dernière chance de te parler. Par contre je m'inquiète un peu car je vois que tu as un poignard séraphique en main prêt à être invoqué. Sans doute la sensation d'être suivi t'as mis sur tes gardes. Tu n'es pas chasseur d'ombre pour rien.

« Alexander, je suis désolé »

« Ah ouais ? Ben tant mieux, tu m'envoie ravi » dis-tu de façon sarcastique, tournant la tête dans une autre direction que la mienne.

Je fais un pas vers toi. Tu ne bouges pas.

« Tu avais raison. Je ne suis qu'un con. Un pauvre imbécile orgueilleux et stupide. »

« Bravo, tu mérites enfin le titre du grand sorcier de Brooklyn », annonce-tu, toujours sarcastique.

« Alexander écoute moi s'il te plait. Je regrette tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais encore. Je croyais quand tu es venu me voir que c'était pour me quitter. Je pensais que tu avais trouvé l'amour auprès d'un gentil petit néphilim et que tu étais heureux. J'ai juste agit de cette façon pour me protéger. J'ai déjà tellement été blessé dans ma vie que j'agis comme un idiot pour éviter des tracas et pour finir je fais pire que mieux. »

Un nouveau pas. Tu ne dis rien. Mais je vois les larmes couler le long de tes joues. Si j'avais pu imaginer que, dans cette histoire, c'est moi qui te blesserait plus que toi, j'aurais fermé ma gueule.

« Alexander je t'aime plus que tout au monde »

« Génial, franchement être aimé d'un sorcier comme toi c'est une chance »

Un nouveau pas. Je pourrais te toucher. Mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Je ne veux pas brûler les étapes et te voir m'échapper pour de bon.

« Alec, parles moi je t'en conjure »

« Sale con, fouteur de merde, sorcier à la noix »

« Tu as raison, je ne vaux rien grand-chose »

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi emmerdeur, aussi con, aussi imbécile, aussi fier ? Tu ne pouvais pas comprendre que je voulais juste discuter ? Mettre les choses à plat ? Retrouver un équilibre pour être enfin heureux à nouveau ensemble ? Pourquoi tu fous toujours tout en l'air ? Pourquoi tu t'imagines des choses débiles parce que tu penses que tu vas souffrir ? Je ne suis pas Camille ! Je ne suis pas de ton club VIP qui ne voient que par toi juste pour le paraitre. Moi je sais ce qui est au fond de toi, le sorcier délicat et amoureux. L'homme adorable, toujours prêt à rendre service, celui caché dans sa cage dorée » pourquoi ne crois-tu pas en moi ? »

« Je sais, je suis désolé »

« Tu sais ? TU SAIS ? putain Magnus ! Tu me prends pour qui ? A t'entendre, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me connais pas ! Tu crois franchement que j'aurais couché avec toi si j'étais avec Jeremy ? Tu crois sincèrement que je t'aurais dit ''je t'aime'' si je ne le pensais pas ? Tu crois vraiment que ça me fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un souffrir à cause de moi ? Je n'ai pas dit je t'aime parce que tu me l'as demandé, je t'ai dit je t'aime parce que je le pensais. »

Je m'approche de toi et je te prends dans mes bras. Tu essayes de te dégager mais j'use de mes pouvoirs pour te garder près de moi. J'encaisse les quelques coups que tu me donnes, de toute façon je l'ai bien mérité. Tout ça parce que je reste dans mon monde, parce que Camille m'a tellement fait souffrir que je ne crois plus en rien. Je sais que je dois te parler de mon passé, cela devient important. Tu dois savoir quels sont les causes de ce comportement. Je sens la culpabilité me ronger mais je refuse de me laisser aller. Je veux d'abord m'occuper de toi, mon chasseur d'ombre adoré

« Pardon Alexander, je t'aime, je suis tellement désolé. Si tu acceptes de me pardonner, je te promets de tout t'expliquer. Je te promets de ne plus être un imbécile imbu de lui mais quelqu'un en qui tu pourras avoir confiance. Je t'aime si fort, je te le jure »

Tu finis par te calmer. Tu restes là, inerte, dans mes bras. Tu ne fais rien pour te dégager. Mais tu ne me rends pas mon étreinte. Tant pis. J'ai tout le temps pour me faire pardonner. J'ai tout le temps pour te prouver que tu ne peux être heureux qu'avec moi. Je t'embrasse doucement dans le cou.

« Alexander Gideon Lightwood, veux-tu rentrer avec moi au loft ? »

Tu ne réponds rien. Mais tu agites la tête en guise de oui. Je passe un bras autour de tes épaules et te diriges doucement en direction de mon chez moi. Je sens que ça va être difficile. Mais je ne veux pas croire que j'ai réussi à détruire la chance que je n'espérais pas par ma bêtise.

Une fois dans le loft, je nous dirige vers la cuisine et t'assois sur une chaise. Tu ne me regardes pas. Je comprends très bien pourquoi.

Je décide alors de nous servir le repas que tu avais apporté. Je mets la table, dépose devant toi les petits plats sentant délicieusement bons. Je me demande si tu auras envie de manger, après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je te jette un coup d'œil et constate que tu regardes la nourriture avec envie. Je me retourne pour que tu ne me voies pas sourire. Je me sens soulagé. La situation n'est pas aussi désespérée que je ne l'aurais cru.

Je te sers rapidement et je te regarde manger et déguster, comme à ton habitude, cette nourriture que je t'ai fait découvrir. J'ai envie de rire. Je me sens tellement heureux que je pourrai en danser et chanter. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce que je déteste ça ! J'ai aussi une énorme envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser, de te ramener dans ma chambre et te prouver à quel point je t'aime d'une manière plus... concrète. Mais je ne dois pas précipiter les choses. Le câlin au lit devra attendre un peu.

« Magnus ? Tu n'as pas encore touché à ton assiette, c'est normal ? »

En effet, je n'ai rien mangé. Je suis tellement absorbé par toi. En temps normal, j'aurai tout fait pour que tu ne remarques pas à quel point tu as une emprise sur moi. En temps normal c'est moi qui te dragues pas l'inverse Mais là, je n'ai plus envie de le cacher. Je veux que tu voies l'ampleur de l'effet que tu as sur moi.

« J'aime te regarder », j'annonce sans vraiment réfléchir.

Tu rougis et tu bafouilles. Je sens mon cœur grisé et je suis heureux d'être-là à te regarder si simplement. Tu es un véritable ange, une beauté tombée du ciel. En plus ces rougeurs sur tes joues et ton regard pétillant te donne vraiment l'allure d'une gravure divine. Oh mon ange, mon Alexander.

Je tends ma main et te caresse doucement la joue. Mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de t'admirer, comme si tu étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Non. Tu es l'être le plus précieux au monde, pour moi.

Nos yeux se croisent et je vois que tu devines mes pensées. Je n'ai jamais ouvert mon cœur à personne ais si c'est le prix que je dois payer pour être à tes côtés, ce n'est rien en comparaison au bonheur et à l'amour que tu m'apportes. Pour toi, je décrocherai la lune et les étoiles

« Alexander » je murmure, en penchant ma tête vers la tienne, incapable de garder cette distance entre nous plus longtemps. « Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

Tu me fais un sourire, pas besoin de paroles, seul les gestes sont importants. Nos lèvres se touchent, se frôlent, se caressent. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'on s'embrassait. Et, dans un sens, c'est le cas. Parce que c'est une nouvelle relation que nous allons vivre, tous le deux. Une relation plus sincère, plus ouverte, avec plus de communication. Une relation plus vraie. Plus jamais je ne te cacherai quoi que ce soit, plus jamais je jouerai avec tes sentiments.

Nos lèvres se séparent à regret, mais nos regards sont toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre. Oserais-je lui demander ? Va-t-il accepter ? Pourtant je sais ce que je veux. Je m'approche de lui en ne quittant pas son regard, je pose un genou par terre et je retire ma chevalière.

« Alexander Lightwood, je ne veux plus passer une minute sans que tu sois à mes côtés, je te fais le serment de toujours te dire la vérité et de répondre à toutes tes questions. Cette séparation m'a fait comprendre à quel point je veux passer ma vie à tes cotés. Veux tu m'épouser ? »

Je vois tes yeux s'agrandir de surprise, briller de joie, pétiller d'amour.

« Oui je le veux, je veux t'épouser mon sorcier, Magnus bane »

Je t'embrasse à nouveau, heureux. Mes bras bougent d'eux-mêmes pour s'enrouler autour de ta taille et je te soulève. As-tu compris mes intentions, Alec ? Tu enserres ma taille de tes jambes.

Je t'emmène dans ma chambre, dans notre chambre. Je vais te faire oublier ces horreurs que j'ai pu te dire. Je vais te faire oublier la souffrance, la peine. Tu ne te souviendras que tu du bonheur que je t'apporte, que de l'amour que nous partageons. Je te le promets, Alexander. Tu ne seras plus jamais malheureux à cause de moi. Que du contraire, nous allons fonder une famille et montrer au monde à quel point nous nous aimons. Si j'avais su ouvrir mon cœur plutôt, tu n'aurais pas dû souffrir à cause de moi. Malgré tout je retiens la leçon, toujours dire la vérité, jamais rien se cacher. Tu es mon confident, mon amant et alors que je te dépose sur le lit à baldaquin, je te susurre « tu es mon âme sœur ». Tu m'embrasses sans rien répondre. Avec toi à mes côtés, je sais que je peux abattre toutes les montagnes qui m'oppressent. Tu es me meilleur chasseur d'ombre que je connaisse car tu as chassé les ténèbres de mon âme. Et je compte faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'en remercier. Merci de me combler Alexander, merci.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Et oui, nous allons avoir droit à la version d'Alec afin de mieux comprendre la situation.**

 **Un petit commentaire une petite review ?**

 **Bizzz et j'espère que cette fic vous plais**

 **Ariane**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou à tous,**

 **On recommence l'histoire mais avec la version d'Alec**

 **Je ne vous en dis pas plus à part mon célèbre : ENJOY**

* * *

 **PDV Alec partie 1**

Je suis là, à me regarder dans ce miroir, comme si je ne m'étais jamais vu avant. Non mais quel idiot ! Faut vraiment que je sois vraiment timbré pour me parler à moi-même en me regardant dans le blanc des yeux de cette façon ! Si quelqu'un me voyait... Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il penserait ! Je pense qu'on se poserait pas mal de questions sur mon compte, surtout par le fait que certains pensent que mon homosexualité est une tare. Qu'est-ce que je les déteste ces imbéciles.

« Magnus... je commence, mais impossible pour moi d'en dire plus

Bon sang, comment fait-on pour annoncer ce genre de chose ? C'est ma toute première relation amoureuse et franchement moi qui ne suis déjà pas doué avec les relations humaines, là c'est le pompon. D'ailleurs tu as dû t'en rendre compte Magnus puisque tu en as joué tout du long pour me faire tomber dans tes filets. Je ne sais pas comment aller te voir et t'annoncer cela de but en blanc pour te blesser. C'est moi qui en temps normal me tait et écoute les autres, je ne suis pas celui qui dicte. Comment dois-je faire pour ne pas te blesser. J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve aucune solution. Surtout ces paroles qui résonnent en moi « tu as débloqué quelque chose en moi Alec, cela fait un siècle que je n'ai plus rien éprouvé pour personne homme ou femme » comment vais-je lui dire, oui j'ai débloqué mais ce n'est pas avec moi que tu pourras continuer ta vie. J'ai beau passer ma main dans les cheveux, me triturer le visage, je ne sais pas comment faire

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Big brother ? » Demande une voix.

Je me tourne rapidement et croise le regard interrogateur ma chère Izzy. Mince. Elle m'a vu. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache, c'est une grande amie de Magnus, elle va m'en vouloir c'est certain... Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire surpris et gêné.

« Izzy Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt ! Tu es déjà revenue du conseil ?

« Oui, la réunion a été rapide, de plus comme papa et maman divorcent, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'aller leur parler donc je suis revenue directement. Tu fais quoi devant le miroir ? Et ton teint est vert, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je me sens stupide devant le regard un peu moqueur de ma chère sœur. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Je n'ai pas envie de discuter à nouveau de ça avec elle ! Pourtant, je sais que je ne peux pas, que je veux pas lui mentir. Je soupire, résigné. Je sais à quel point elle tient à Magnus mais tant pis.

« Je m'entraînais » annonçais je en sortant de ma chambre pour me rendre dans la cuisine. J'avais soif, comme si je venais de courir un marathon

Isabelle prépare, enfin dépose sur la table de quoi déjeuner, elle est interdite de cuisine depuis que maman a trouvé dans ses pâtes un boulon rouillé et surtout elle ne dit rien. Étrange. J'aurais cru qu'elle m'aurait fait une remarque, vu la morale que j'ai eu la dernière fois qu'on a abordé le sujet.

Ça y est, tu es décidé à lui parler » annonça-t-elle enfin en beurrant sa tartine

Super, j'entends à sa voix qu'elle va recommencer son sermon ! Quelle poisse et pourtant je ne peux pas lui mentir, pas à ma sœur.

« Oui ! et ? » lui dis-je sur un ton ennuyé

« Big brother... Tu as bien réfléchi ? Tu le regretteras peut-être ! C'est l'amour de ta vie !

« Non, je ne crois pas, il faut que je le fasse. Je ne peux pas ne pas lui dire ! Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi ! »

« Parce que tu crois que tu ne vas pas le faire souffrir si tu lui dis ça ? » Demanda-t-elle de façon ironique en avalant une bouchée de sa tartine.

Je ne réponds pas. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais bien que je vais te faire souffrir. Mais il vaut mieux que tu souffres maintenant plutôt que plus tard, lorsque je t'aurais trahi.

« Il souffrira moins si je lui dis maintenant que c'est fini, » je murmure enfin.

« Tu ne ressens plus d'amour pour Magnus ? » me demande Izzy en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas la question, »

« Moi, je crois que si, Alec Si tu l'aimes toujours, tu ne dois pas détruire votre relation sur un coup de tête. »

« Ce n'est pas un coup de tête, Izzy. Il me tape sur le système, je ne supporte plus cette drôle de relation... Il me tape sur les nerfs. Lorsque je le vois, lorsqu'il me prend dans ses bras... je ne sais pas, ça m'énerve. En plus toutes ces créatures qui gravitent autour de lui. Je ne peux pas, je suis un chasseur d'ombre ! »

Je me lève, incapable de rester assis. Je commence à déambuler dans l'appartement.

« Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens pour lui. Parfois je suis hyper heureux qu'il m'ait poursuivi de la sorte afin que je prenne enfin confiance en moi et que je laisse notre amour s'épanouir. Et puis j'ai envie de ne pas être avec lui, d'être un chasseur d'ombre normal, d'avoir des amis de mon âge dont au moins je connaitrai le passé. J'ai envie d'être un jeune homme de 19 ans, pas coincé dans une relation définitive à mon âge. Je pense que c'était une erreur de m'être engagé aussi vite Et, du coup, j'ai l'impression d'être prisonnier. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

Je m'arrête et je regarde Izzy dans les yeux

« J'ai besoin de vivre, je sais que je ne suis pas un terrestre mais je veux avoir l'impression d'être comme les autres. J'ai besoin de sentir que je peux faire tout ce que je veux, sans contrainte, et me dire que ça n'aura aucune conséquence. Enfin, aucune sur personne d'autre que moi. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que... que ça s'arrête. Déjà que ça me surprend qu'il ne m'ait encore rien dit sur le fait qu'on se voit moins. Si ça continue, je vais vraiment le faire souffrir et ça, je ne le veux pas. Il ne le mérite pas. »

Izzy soupira en me prenant dans ses bras

« Tu sais très bien que je ne te jugerai jamais et que je te soutiendrai toujours, quel que soit ta décision. Mais j'ai peur que tu ne regrettes de l'avoir quitté. Parce que je ne pense pas que tu pourras revenir en arrière. Magnus n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on quitte et qu'on essaie de récupérer plus tard. Si tu le quittes, ce sera définitif. »

« Je sais. Mais ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je le regretterai peut-être mais, au moins, il n'en souffrira pas de trop. »

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot » m'annonce-t-elle avec tendresse

Je la regarde un instant, avant de sourire à mon tour. Depuis la mort de Max, j'aime voir Izzy heureuse. Cela me fait tellement de bien

« Big bro. J'aimerais que tu réfléchisses encore un peu. Ces nouveaux amis que tu t'es fait... Ils n'ont pas vécu ce que tu as vécu. Ils n'ont pas ton expérience de la vie. Ils n'ont pas ta maturité. Il y a une différence entre eux et toi. Et tu t'en rendras compte, un jour ou l'autre. Les néphilims qui n'ont pas connu la guerre contre valentin, ni connu les accords avec les créatures obscures ne savent rien. Ne fais pas un choix regrettable »

« J'ai pris ma décision. Inutile de revenir là-dessus »

OoOoO

Je suis là, devant toi. Magnus Bane le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Comment vais-je bien pouvoir te dire ça ? Comment vais-je t'expliquer mes raisons ? J'ai peur que tu ne le prennes mal. Que t'imagines que je te crois trop vieux pour moi. Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas ! Je baisse la tête, gêné, hésitant. Je ne sais pas. Je me sentais sûr de moi en venant ici. Mais t'avoir devant moi me fait douter. Je vais peut-être faire la deuxième pire connerie de ma vie. La première étant ne pas avoir avoué mon homosexualité depuis le début. Je relève la tête et croise ton regard. Il est... impénétrable. C'est bien la première fois que je vois tes ambres si sombres, en temps normal tu me regardes avec amour et passion, là c'est pas du tout la même chose.

« Alec...j'ai beaucoup réfléchis et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous en restions là. » dis-tu d'un ton très neutre

Je te regarde, surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises ça. Je sens comme si je venais de recevoir une de mes propres flèches en plein cœur. Alors, toi aussi, tu voulais qu'on se sépare ?

« Magnus, Oui je crois aussi... » dans un simple murmure

Je n'aurais jamais cru que dire ces simples mots seraient si difficile. Je te vois sourire. Tu as l'air satisfait. Pourquoi ce sourire m'énerve-t-il autant ? On dirait que tu avais déjà tout planifié. Tu te lassais déjà de moi ? Tu n'avais plus de sentiments à mon égard ? C'est tellement étrange cette sensation de flottement.

« Notre relation a été amusante, certes agréable mais bon, nous sommes trop différents. Tu es un chasseur de démon et je suis un démon. J'ai besoin de retrouver le plaisir de côtoyer des gens des mondes obscurs, de papillonner et surtout j'en ai un peu marre d'être le sorcier de service. Tu vois, mes clients, ils me respectent eux. »

« Je ne comprends pas... expliques toi... »

Je n'en reviens pas de ce que tu viens de dire. Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai dû mal entendre. Comment peux-tu penser cela de nous, de moi !

« J'en ai marre de servir les forces du bien, je perds de ma crédibilité. Et puis sans oublier que tu es le fils d'une famille que je hais le plus au monde. J'en ai marre de toi, de nous, de notre vie. Tu es un magnifique amant, je dois reconnaitre que tu es très doué. Seulement tu es borné avec tes lois, tes engagements, ta vie, tes traditions, ton honneur. Je n'en peux plus d'être là à accourir dès que quelqu'un est blessé, je ne suis pas un jouet, un objet. Par contre j'ai bien réussi mon coup. La tête de tes parents en te voyant perverti par l'ennemi numéro un de ta famille. Quelle joie de voir Maryse et Robert enrager dès que je posais les mains sur toi. Tu as été l'objet de ma vengeance. Le meilleur plan jamais établi de la part d'un sorcier pour éliminer des chasseurs d'ombres et toi tu es tombé dedans, tête la première. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas pris mon pied en te faisant l'amour, mais vivre avec toi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours non merci »

Je sens la douleur s'approfondir à mesure que tu parles. Magnus. Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? Comment peux-tu prétendre que notre histoire n'était qu'un passe-temps amusant pour toi ? Comment peux-tu dire ces choses-là de moi ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu mens, Magnus, tu mens ! Tu dois forcément mentir ! Tu ne peux que mentir ! C'est toi qui m'a fait de la drague atroce, c'est toi qui t'es accroché à moi et là tu fais tout foirer ! Tu me mens ! J'ai besoin de vérifier. J'ai besoin d'être sûr.

« Magnus ? Tout ce que nous avons vécu, tout n'était que mensonges ? » Je me force à demander. J'ai envie de pleurer. Mon dieu qu'est-ce que je fais dans ce bureau, moi qui était si sûr de moi.

J'attends ta réponse. J'attends que tu me dises que ce n'est pas vrai. J'attends de voir apparaître sur ton visage ce sourire joueur, moqueur que tu m'offres si souvent. Mais rien ne vient. Tu te contentes de me regarder avec ce regard indéchiffrable.

« Tes 'je t'aimes' étaient faux ? »

J'ai mal à l'idée que tu aies pu me mentir là-dessus, Magnus. Je ne veux pas croire que tu aies pu me faire ça. Que tu m'aies joué la comédie, même dans nos moments les plus intimes. S'il te plaît. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Je t'en prie, Magnus, dis-le-moi.

Mais tu restes silencieux. Ton silence insupportable. Ton attitude insupportable. Ton regard vide insupportable. Je me sens faiblir et pourtant je veux la vérité, alors je m'nerve. Je frappe sur ton bureau de rage, de désespoir, de colère, de chagrin.

« MAIS TU VAS REPONDRE, »

Je crie, espérant te faire réagir. Mais ce que je vois n'est pas ce que je m'attends. Tu baisses la tête. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne veux pas me dire que tu mentes ? Parce que tu ne veux pas que je puisse voir l'expression de ton visage ? Regarde-moi, bordel. Lève ta tête et regarde-moi. Et dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que ce n'est pas possible !

« Oui, ce n'était que des mensonges », tu murmures doucement.

Tu relèves la tête, le regard déterminé.

« J'ai joué la comédie »

Non, Mon amour. Je ne peux pas croire ça. Je ne veux pas croire ça. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

Je sens en moi cette douleur, ce sentiment de trahison qui me brûle. Et je sens la colère que tu m'inspires désormais. Je te regarde et je vois cette expression que j'ai toujours détesté chez toi. Une expression suffisante. Une expression hautaine et méprisante. Celle du plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn qui se sert de la notoriété de son père pur avoir des clients. Celle du sorcier entouré de ces membres VIP qui lui font tous ces caprices. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir te la faire perdre d'un coup de poignard séraphique, cette maudite expression ! Je serre les poings de colère. Non. Je ne cèderai pas. Je ne te ferai pas le plaisir de te montrer à quel point tes mots affectés. Mon cœur est en miette, ma vie foutue mais je ne te donnerai pas satisfaction, j'ai encore un peu de prestance. D'ailleurs c'est toi qui me l'as apprise. Tu vois comme je suis bien tes conseils.

« Mes parents avaient raison, tu n'es qu'une créature obscure, un être des ténèbres j'aurais dû les écouter. Tu n'es qu'un don juan de bas étage. Tu ne mérites pas d'avoir ce titre de plus grand sorcier. Au moins Ragnor lui était quelqu'un de bien ! »

Je te regarde avec toute la haine que j'éprouve. Si je pouvais te faire souffrir, rien qu'avec ce regard... Il faut que je parte. Avant que je perde le contrôle. Avant que je ne me jette sur toi pour te faire regretter de m'avoir fait ça. Je sais que ça me ferait du bien. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de trouver la force d'arrêter de te cogner dessus. Et je ne veux pas gâcher ma vie pour une créature obscure comme toi. J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps. Tu m'as fait perdre mon temps. Tu t'es servi de moi pour faire tomber ma famille. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Je ne claque même pas la porte en sortant du bureau. A quoi bon ? Tu me dégoutes à jamais.

Je sors rapidement de la boite de nuit. Je ne m'arrête pas. Plus je m'éloigne, et plus je sens ma colère se dissoudre.

Et moi ? Ne suis-je pas un peu pareil ? N'étais-je pas venu te voir dans le même but ? Pour profiter de la vie ? Est-ce que je peux vraiment te détester alors que je voulais vivre ma vie sans contrainte, comme toi ?

Je m'arrête, la tête baissée, et je m'appuie contre le mur. Je suis aussi détestable que toi. Je passais de moins en moins de temps avec toi. J'étais avec toi et pourtant, j'allais m'amuser sans toi. Je ne te trompais pas. Mais, quelque part, je t'étais infidèle. Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir alors que j'ai sans doute été pire que toi ? Combien de fois n'aie je pas profité des plaisirs d'Idris sans que tu ne sois à mes côtés.

Je relève soudain la tête, de la colère plein les yeux. Je sais pourquoi je peux te détester. Je sais pourquoi je peux t'en vouloir. Pourquoi je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne t'ai pas menti. Mes sentiments pour toi étaient sincères. Je t'ai vraiment aimé. Mais c'est terminé, maintenant. Je ne te permettrai plus de m'utiliser comme tu l'as fait. Plus jamais. C'est juste cela la différence, mon amour était sincère alors que le tien était faux. Plus jamais tu ne toucheras à ma famille et à mes amis, j'y veillerai au risque d'encocher une flèche et de tirer en plein cœur.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Que pensez-vous de ce premier changement de point de vue ?**

 **J'attends vos review et vos commentaires**

 **Bizzz**

 **Ariane**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou, me voici avec la suite, j'ai juste envie de vous dire**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Partie 2 point de vue Alec**

Cela fait des semaines maintenant. Des semaines que l'on s'est séparé. Des semaines que tu m'as dit ces horreurs. Des semaines durant lesquelles on ne s'est pas vu ni même croisé. Je n'ai rien dit à Izzy. Je n'avais pas envie de raconter les détails de cette rencontre que j'aimerais oublier de plus je ne voulais pas te discréditer à ses yeux. Elle reste ton amie et je peux comprendre. De plus, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle prenne pitié de mon sort. Je lui ai juste dit que tu l'avais très bien pris, que tu étais même d'accord. Elle a eu l'air surprise mais n'a pas posé plus de questions. Je gais mentir à ma sœur mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. De toute façon, je ne lui ai pas vraiment menti, puisque tu étais d'accord. Tu as parlé avant moi, c'est tout. La seule différence, c'est que c'est toi qui m'as quitté. Toi qui m'as fait souffrir. Toi qui as provoqué ce déluge de sentiments auxquels je ne m'attendais pas. Toi qui a bouleversé mon fort intérieur et brisé mon cœur en millier de morceaux

Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi en colère après quelqu'un. D'ailleurs si je t'avais croisé pendant ces semaines, je t'aurais tellement amoché le portrait que même Catarina n'aurait rien pu faire pour guérir ta face d'ange. Pour oublier, cette histoire, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps en mission et surtout je suis sorti avec mes nouveaux amis. J'ai profité d'Idris comme le font les shadowhunters de mon âge. J'ai profité des longues balades à cheval, J'ai fait toutes ces choses qui me faisait tellement envie lorsque je les voyais de l'extérieur. Tout ce dont j'avais envie quand nous étions encore ensemble. Et je me suis amusé. Vraiment. Pour une fois, je pouvais faire n'importe quoi sans personne pour me juger, sans personne pour en payer le prix à ma place. J'ai eu deux amants. Pas aussi doués que toi, c'est vrai, mais j'ai pu découvrir d'autres plaisirs et d'autres façon de faire. J'avais besoin de grandir, de murir et j'ai essayé.

Seulement, une fois que je me retrouvais seul dans ma chambre, le soir... Seul, allongé dans le noir... Je ne voyais que toi, Magnus. Toi et ton regard démoniaque. Toi et ton air hautain. Toi et tes mots offensants. Pourquoi est-ce que tu restais là, dans ma tête, alors que tu étais sensé en sortir ? Pourquoi je ne parvenais pas à oublier ce désir fou qui m'a envahi à ce moment-là de te faire perdre cet air supérieur ? Pourquoi, Magnus ? Tout ça, c'est ta faute ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça ! Je devais profiter de ma jeunesse, profiter de cette vie qui ne s'était montré que cruelle envers moi. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas connaitre le fait d'être avec d'autres gens surtout à mon âge. Et, par ta faute, je n'y arrive pas ! Je te hais tellement, Magnus Bane ! Pour que ce que tu m'as fait. Pour ce que tu me fais ressentir. Je t'exècre de m'avoir rendu encore plus accro à toi que je ne l'étais avant.

Car je le sais, maintenant. Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Avais-je vraiment besoin d'une séparation pour m'en rendre compte ? Je suppose que oui. Pourtant, j'ai hésité, ce fameux jour, à te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Mais, de toute façon, quelle importance, puisque c'est toi qui m'as congédié ? Puisque c'est toi qui ne m'aimais pas. Et savoir ça me tue, Magnus. Vraiment, ça me tue. Parce que je t'ai donné tellement. Et je ne sais même pas si ce que toi, tu m'as donné, était ne serait-ce qu'une petite parcelle de toi. Je t'ai offert mon âme, mon corps, ma virginité et en fait toi qui disait avoir brisé ta cage dorée, je ne sais pas si c'est un mensonge ou la réalité. C'est ça qui est si difficile. De ne rien savoir, l'esprit flou, le cœur serré.

J'ai essayé de m'occuper l'esprit. J'ai fait en sorte de mettre de côté ces sensations. Ma sœur avait raison malheureusement. Le fossé entre ces shadowhunters et moi était trop immense. Les entendre se plaindre de leurs vies si dorées, de leurs parents si aimants... ça me donnait envie de vomir, après tout je n'étais qu'un Lightwood, le fils d'une famille en plein divorce, dont le petit frère est mort. Sans oublier que pour certains je n'étais que la « Catin du plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn ». Et j'avais beau leur dire qu'ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils avaient de la chance d'avoir cette vie-là, ils continuaient dans leurs lamentations et dans leurs médisances. Et ils se moquaient de moi parce que ''j'avais une mentalité de vieille personne''. Je les supportais de moins en moins.

Et toi, tu étais toujours là, présent à mon esprit. Je n'en pouvais plus. Alors, j'ai fouillé dans mes souvenirs dans l'espoir de trouver un indice qui m'aurait fait comprendre que tu me jouais la comédie. Et j'ai cherché longtemps. Sans jamais rien trouver. Au début, ça m'a rassuré. Ça voulait dire que je n'aurais rien pu y changer. Que ta décision fût prise et que c'était irrévocable. Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, je me suis posé des questions. Je me souviens de la première fois qu'on a fait l'amour. Je me souviens de la première fois que je t'ai dit que ''je t'aime''. Et je me souviens de ton expression, de ton regard, de ton sourire. Ils étaient sincères. Tu étais sincèrement heureux. Je le voyais dans ton sourire. Tout comme je voyais l'amour briller dans tes yeux. Hors je sais que je ne peux pas mentir, mais toi non plus Magnus. Tu ne sais pas me mentir à moi. Tu finis toujours par craquer. Et puis pourquoi aurais tu accepté l'alliance entre une créature obscure et un shadowhunter pour le quitter après ? Tu savais très bien que cet acte n'était pas anodin. J'avais unis nos vies d'une certaine façon.

Alors, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que tu m'avais menti. Pourquoi ? Parce que ça te semblait plus simple de me faire croire que tu ne m'avais jamais aimé plutôt que d'avouer que ces sentiments s'étaient éteints ? Ou bien parce que tu ne voulais pas que je sache que tu m'aimais encore ? Tu es parfois une contradiction à toi tout seul. J'ai beau repasser dans ma tête ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ton attitude. Ça me rend dingue. J'ai besoin de comprendre, Manus. J'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses à ces questions qui me hantent. Mais je ne veux pas te les poser directement. Je ne veux pas m'humilier. C'est pour ça que je suis là, aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu afin d'assister aux réunions de l'enclave. Je sais que l'effet de surprise peut en révéler bien plus que ce que la personne ne le veut. J'espère que ça marchera aussi avec toi. Je te connais. Je sais à quel point tu es difficile quand tu t'y mets.

Nous sommes installés dans la salle des accords. Tu me regardes simplement, visiblement surpris. Et puis, plus rien. Juste ce regard vide que je hais plus que tout, cette voix froide et distante. Ça n'a pas marché. Enfin, en supposant que tu as encore des sentiments pour moi. Ce qui n'est apparemment pas le cas. Je reste un moment. Tu fais comme si je n'existais pas. Finalement, je sors frustré, furieux, en colère. Je dois trouver un autre moyen de te faire craquer. Et fois d'Alec que j'y arriverai

A chaque réunion, je faisais exprès de passer à côté de toi, de te sourire. J'espérais que cela te rendrait jaloux. Parce que, si moi, je te voyais avec ce même sourire, je crois que j'aurais tout simplement envie de commettre un meurtre. D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu n'as trouvé personne pour me remplacer. Rien qu'à l'idée que tu fasses l'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre me donne la nausée. Oh par l'ange Magnus, réagis s'il te plaît. Tu ne dis rien. Tu continues de m'ignorer. Et les seules fois où tu me parles, c'est pour des broutilles. Toujours la même voix froide et distante, avec cette expression indifférente. Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ? Est-ce que ces moments que l'on a vécu ensemble n'ont vraiment pas comptés pour toi ? Tu ne t'es même pas senti un peu lié à moi ?

Je rage ! Je ne sais pas comment te faire réagir ! Et aujourd'hui, je ne peux même pas venir t'embêter, puisqu'il n'y a pas réunion !

« Alec », murmure quelqu'un, à côté de moi. « Tu sais, je ne suis pas venu pour te voir faire la gueule et soupirer. »

Je regarde la personne qui vient de parler dans les yeux et daigne enfin sourire. Jeremy. Le seul ami qu'il me reste. Le seul qui n'ait pas été aussi stupide et immature que les autres.

« Oui, je sais. Je suis désolé mais je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, à nous et ça me rend dingue.

« Oublie-le », me dit-il d'une voix aguicheuse. Ce sorcier ne mérite même pas que tu te prennes autant la tête. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il s'en fout de toi, maintenant que tu lui sers plus à rien ! »

Je souffle, miséreux face à cette intolérable vérité. Je sais que je devrais l'écouter et laisser tomber. Pourquoi je ressens autant le besoin de me prouver que tout ce que tu m'as ce jour-là ne sont pas des mensonges ? Pourquoi j'ai tellement envie de croire que tu m'as menti ? Sans doute parce que je t'aime toujours.

« Ça te dis de faire une ballade ? » dis-je, espérant que le changement de sujet lui fera comprendre que je ne suis pas intéressé par lui.

Je le regarde et vois son air déçu. Je suis désolé. Mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans une relation sérieuse alors que tu es toujours là, dans ma tête, dans mon cœur. Si c'était juste pour un soir, je n'aurais pas dit non. Mais là... Je ne peux pas. Pour Jeremy. Il ne mérite pas d'être utilisé comme je l'ai été. Même si les raisons ne sont pas les mêmes.

Une fois dehors, nos pas nous amènent vite à Central Park que j'affectionne plus que tout. Et je te vois, là, la tête dans les mains. Te voir comme ça m'inquiète. J'ai envie de venir à côté de toi et te demander ce qui ne va pas. Mais je me défends de faire ça. Ce n'est pas la peine de s'alarmer pour quelqu'un qui m'ignore et se fout de moi.

Cependant, je ne parviens pas à détourner mon regard et Jeremy se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas à mon air déplaisant.

« Alors, c'est lui », dit-il d'une voix triste,

Je le regarde étonné, la tristesse sur son visage. Je ne savais pas qu'il tenait à moi de cette façon.

« Laisse-moi t'embrasser, Alec », me dit-il tout d'un coup en se tournant vers moi.

« Quoi ? » Je m'exclame, surpris.

« Il finira bien par relever la tête et nous voir. S'il me voit t'embrasser et qu'il ne réagit pas, qu'il s'en va, alors tu auras la preuve que rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne changera le fait qu'il ne t'aime pas et qu'il ne veut plus de toi. Et tu pourras alors tourner la page, oublier ce sale type. Et vivre ta vie. »

Je sens la douleur habituelle m'envahir à la pensée que, peut-être, tu ne réagiras pas. Ça me fait mal mais, au moins, je serai vraiment fixé.

« Et s'il réagit ? »

Il hausse les épaules et dit

« Tu le rejoindras et tu te battras afin de reprendre une relation stable et heureuse »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je sais que si je le fais, il risque de souffrir. Mais, au fond, il souffre déjà. En fait, il n'y a pas que moi qui serai fixé. Lui aussi, d'une certaine manière.

Je m'approche de lui et passe mes bras autour de son cou.

« Merci Jeremy, je ne sais pas comment je pourrai te rendre la pareille », annonçais-je, avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me laisse aller au baiser, il faut qu'il soit véridique, non ? Je réplique à chacune de ses sollicitations. Je le laisse même me caresser les fesses. De toute façon, je ne peux pas vraiment l'éviter. Et, soudain, je sens un regard posé sur moi. Je brise le baiser et tourne la tête vers toi. Et ce que je vois me glace. Ton regard chargé de souffrance. Ce poing que tu mords presque jusqu'au sang.

Je m'éloigne rapidement de mon ami. Je n'ai pas envie de t'imposer plus longtemps une vision qui te mutile. Je me sens abruti. Je me sens fautif. J'aurais dû le savoir sans avoir besoin de preuves. J'aurais dû juste venir te voir et exiger la vérité. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas fait ? Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait souffrir, oh mon amour, si tu savais !

Tu te lèves et tu te t'éloignes de moi. Tu commences à courir

« MAGNUS » !

Je crie après toi espérant te retenir.

Je veux qu'on discute. Je veux que tu m'expliques Tu ne peux pas juste partir de cette façon. Maintenant que je connais tes sentiments, il me faut tes raisons. Le raisonnement que tu as eu qui nous a mené là.

Je commence à te suivre mais un bras me maintient. Je me retourne et je croise le regard de Jeremy. Un regard triste. Pire encore que celui qu'il avait posé sur Magnus, tout à l'heure. Un regard qui me paralyse. La culpabilité me ronge. Combien de personnes ai-je blessé aujourd'hui ? Combien de personnes vais-je devoir blesser dans ma vie ? Je baisse la tête. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

« Tu l'aimes donc à ce point pour lui pardonner ce qu'il t'a dit ? » Me demande-t-il, la voix un peu triste.

Je relève la tête. Je lui dois au moins des explications sincères.

« Oui, Je sais que ça peut paraître dingue mais je sais que ce n'était pas gratuit. Il ne m'aurait jamais dit ça sans raison. J'ai vu son regard et... je sais qu'il ressent encore quelque chose pour moi. Je... J'ai besoin de savoir. Il faut que j'aille le voir. Je... Je suis désolé. Il a été mon premier amour, il m'a permis de me dévoiler, il m'a ouvert au monde alors si je peux retrouver cet amour, je me battrai pour, encore faut-il qu'il me parle.

« Vas y, Et fais-en sorte de revenir heureux. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre face à un type qui n'est même pas capable de garder la personne qu'il aime auprès de lui. » me dit-il avec un petit sourire

Je souris de nouveau, un sourire de remerciement. J'espère qu'il saura me pardonner. J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu son amitié.

Je pars en courant. Je ne veux pas trop traîner. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais en ce moment, mais je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seul. Et puis, je veux qu'on discute. Je veux éclaircir les choses entre nous. Magnus Bane tu vas devoir jouer la carte de l'honnêteté.

Lorsque j'arrive devant la porte de ton loft, je t'entends rire. Un rire sans joie. Un rire qui me glace. Magnus. Pourquoi ris-tu de cette façon ? Je frappe à la porte et j'espère. C'est le silence dans l'appartement. Tu ne viens pas. Je frappe à nouveau. Toujours rien.

« Magnus, je sais que tu es là. Je t'ai entendu rire. Ouvre cette porte, ou j'use de mes pouvoirs de chasseurs d'ombres «

J'entends un léger mouvement derrière la porte. Mais elle ne s'ouvre toujours pas.

« Magnus Bane putain de bordel de merde ! Tu vas l'ouvrir, cette porte ! »

Enfin, l'entrée s'ouvre. Mais toi, tu ne me regardes pas et tu t'éloignes déjà vers le salon. J'entre et je ferme derrière moi. Et lorsque j'arrive dans le salon, je me fige face à cette vision de toi, affalé sur le canapé, des verres a cocktails vides déposés sur la table basse. Je te regarde... Tu as bu tout ça ? En si peu de temps ? Je t'ai fait souffrir à ce point ?

« Magnus… » ..., je susurre, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Fiche le camp, je n'ai que faire de la pitié » m'annonce tu avec ta voix si froide

Tout à coup, tu redeviens ce personnage détestable que j'ai vu chaque jour à l'enclave depuis notre séparation. Je sens la colère monter en moi. Tu n'es pas décidé à me dire la vérité si facilement, hein ? Je m'approche de toi et te saisis par le col de ta chemise.

« T'es vraiment un imbécile de première. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu agis de la sorte ? »

« Quoi donc Alec ? » me demandes tu, l'air de ne pas comprendre, toujours de cette voix froide et distante.

Je fais un geste vers tout ce fatras de boissons.

« Faire ça. Boire. M'ignorer. Faire comme si je n'étais plus rien pour toi. Faire comme si tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi. Reprendre tes mauvaises habitudes, faire le con »

Je vois la surprise dans ton regard. Mais je veux mes réponses. Je veux que tu me dises nettement les raisons de ton comportement.

« Tu n'as qu'à deviner, je ne te dirai rien »

Je te lâche et je me retourne, frustré. J'ai presque envie de te frapper pour que les mots sortent. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas la bonne méthode. De toute façon tu es tellement borné quand tu as bu que rien ne pourrait se faire correctement.

Je t'entends te lever et je tourne la tête vers toi. Et je vois, déçu, que ce n'est pas vers moi que tu te diriges, mais vers la fenêtre. Cette fenêtre où nous regardions les étoiles ensemble.

« Sors de chez moi Alec. Ton... ami doit t'attendre et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il doive appr... »

Tu ne termines pas ta phrase, trop surpris sans doute par ce geste que je viens de faire et que je ne comprends pas moi-même. Je me suis approché de toi. Je t'ai serré dans mes bras. Et je me sens bien, là, ma tête posée contre ton dos. Je n'ai plus envie de bouger. Mon amour je t'en supplies ne gâche pas tout

« Magnus, dis-moi pourquoi tu es distant et froid alors que j'ai vu tant de peine et de souffrance dans ton regard ? Pourquoi m'avoir menti en prétendant des choses affreuses ? J'ai besoin de savoir Magnus, de connaitre la vérité, c'est important pour moi »

Le silence s'installe. J'attends que tu me repousses. Parce que je ne te vois pas faire autre chose. Mais tu te retournes rapidement, sans me refouler. Tu poses ta main sur ma joue et tu m'embrasses. Je suis trop surpris pour réagir. Je sens la joie m'envahir tout doucement. J'ai une sensation d'irréalité. Mais tu relèves la tête trop rapidement pour me laisser le temps de répondre à ton geste.

« En 400 ans d'existence, je n'ai jamais été plaqué. Hors ici je savais que tu venais me voir pour rompre. Alors j'ai voulu inverser la donne »

Tu me prends dans tes bras et tu continues, enfonçant plus profondément la pointe de honte et de culpabilité que je ressens désormais dans ma poitrine. J'ai l'impression de sentir une de mes flèches me traverser le cœur.

« Tu es jeune, tu n'as connu que moi comme partenaire. Tu as besoin de faire tes expériences. Qui suis-je pour te bloquer dans une cage dorée ? Je savais que je pourrais pas t'avoir éternellement, tu as besoin de vivre des choses, des choses ou je ne suis pas présent. Quand tu es venu me voir, j'ai agi, je ne veux pas être celui que l'on abandonne Alec »

Je soupire. Alors tout ça, c'est ma faute. Je suis vraiment incapable de faire quelque chose sans que ça ne tourne mal... Et le pire, dans cette histoire, c'est que c'est arrivé pour quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas avoir. Je ne serai jamais comme les autres. Et ces autres n'ont rien à m'apporter. Rien du tout. J'assume enfin qui je suis mais c'est trop tard, enfin je crois.

Je sens que tu me serre plus fort contre toi.

« S'il te plaît, Alec », je murmure en enfouissant mon visage dans le creux de ton cou. « Même si tu ne m'aimes plus... Rien qu'une fois. Rien qu'une dernière fois. Laisse-moi te toucher encore. Laisse-moi _T'AIMER_ encore. »

Je te regarde, surpris par ta demande. Et je sens la moutarde me monter au nez... Je te repousse, je m'éloigne. Il vaut mieux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses que je suis ce genre de personne. Ce genre de personne qui trompe celui qu'elle est sensée aimer juste pour satisfaire le besoin d'amour de son ex. Tu crois que je suis avec Jeremy ? Tu crois même que je l'aime. Et tu voudrais que je le trahisse ? Et pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça te rapporterait ? Ne me dis pas que ça ne te ferait pas souffrir ! Tu es vraiment un imbécile de première.

Je te regarde. Tu as la tête baissée. Comme si tu attendais ma réponse comme une sentence. Je sens ton désespoir. Au fond... je ne vois pas qui ça dérange vraiment, vu que je ne suis avec personne et que c'est toi que j'aime. Et puis, j'avoue que j'ai envie de sentir ta bouche, tes mains sur moi. J'ai envie de ta chaleur. Mais je ne te dirai rien. Pas tout de suite, du moins. Ce sera ta punition pour m'avoir menti, pour me prendre pour un être infidèle. Nous aurons une discussion mais pas maintenant. Ici nous allons faire l'amour, mais pour toi il s'agira de la dernière fois ! C'est un simple retour de bâton pour me croire salaud

« Je suis d'accord, si tel est ton désir »

Tu relèves la tête et nos regards se croisent. Et je te vois sourire. Un sourire heureux. Un sourire qui me chauffe. Tu t'approches de moi et tu m'embrasses. Oh, Magnus ! Comme j'en ai rêvé, de ce baiser ! Je noue mes bras autour de ta taille, recherchant plus d'attouchement.

Tu relèves la tête et tu me prends la main. On se dirige vers ta chambre. Cette pièce qui a déjà vu nombres de fois, nos ébats fougueux. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. A peine arrivés dans la pièce, tu me prends dans tes bras et m'embrasse à nouveau. Un baiser excité. Auquel je réponds avec enthousiasme. Je passe mes bras autour de ton cou, intensifiant encore le baiser.

Je sens tes mains qui glissent le long de mon dos. Ce geste me fait frissonner. Frissonner d'envie, frissonner de plaisir tout en sachant que cela va être encore un grand moment. Tu cesses de m'embrasser et commence ta quête sur la peau de mon cou, à la recherche de ce plaisir que toi seul sait si bien provoquer en moi. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. Tu passes sur mes runes, tu sais à quel point cela m'électrise.

Tes mains n'ont pas fini leur exploration. Elles passent sous mes vêtements et remontent doucement, effleurant ma peau. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer ces caresses. Tes lèvres qui taquinent la peau de mon cou... tes mains qui lancent mille et une sensations délicieuses dans mon dos... J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir tes caresses, tes baisers. Et j'en veux plus. Beaucoup plus. Je suis amoureux, et je te veux

Je sens tes lèvres quitter mon cou et revenir à ma bouche que tu dévores. J'entrouvre mes lèvres pour te donner accès à ma langue. Le combat est rude pour la domination. Comme toujours. Mais ça ne me suffit plus, Magnus. Je ne veux pas juste des baisers et des caresses que tu me faisais quand nous étions au début de nos relations sexuelles. Je veux plus de sensation, je veux être grisé, planer dans tes bras. Je m'écarte de toi et retire rapidement mon pull et mon T-shirt. Je m'approche de toi et tire sur cette chemise qui me pose problème. Je commence à la déboutonner, sentant l'envie, le besoin de ta peau contre la mienne monter en moi, réchauffant mon corps déjà brûlant de désir. Je te veux et comme tu ne viens pas à moi, c'est moi qui prend les devants

Une fois cette barrière détruite, je me colle contre toi, heureux de ce contact que je considère comme une caresse. Et je sens que ça te plaît aussi, Magnus, mon amour. Je sens que toi aussi, tu veux plus encore. Je sens ta main qui me pousse vers l'arrière. Je me laisse faire. Je tombe sur le lit. Je lève les yeux et je me sens électrisé par ton regard. Tu es le feu qui brule en moi, le courant électrique qui me fait frissonner. Si je ne le savais pas déjà, je l'aurais su tout de suite, rien qu'aux flammes qui dansent dans tes yeux en ce moment. Tu passes sans t'en rendre compte en mode démoniaque et j'aime cela.

Vas y, Magnus. Je suis tout à toi. Je ne veux que toi. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin que de toi. Tous les autres ne t'arrivent même pas à la cheville. Je n'ai jamais été aussi excité par un regard que je ne le suis en ce moment. Alors, viens, Magnus. Prends-moi.

Tu t'allonges à côté de moi et je sens ta main effleurer mon torse. Je frissonne. Vas y, Encore. J'en veux encore. Je n'en aurai jamais assez quad il s'agit de toi, mon tendre sorcier... Mais il n'y a rien de plus. Je te regarde et je vois l'hésitation dans tes yeux. Tu as peur de faire une bêtise ? A cause de quoi ? Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête à cause de remord que, de toute façon, tu n'as pas à avoir. Tout est de ma faute !

Je me penche et je t'embrasse. Puisque tu hésites, c'est moi qui te donnerai l'envie de continuer. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin Je te repousse contre le matelas et m'installe sur toi., puis je m'allonge sur ton corps, savourant à nouveau le contact. Je m'empare à nouveau de tes lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Et, enfin, je commence ma migration vers ton cou, décidé à te rendre les plaisirs que tu as si bien su me donner tout à l'heure. Ma main te caresse le torse, les flancs, partout où elles ont accès.

Je t'entends gémir et ça me donne envie d'aller plus loin, de te donner plus encore. Oh, Magnus ! Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai eu envie de t'offrir ces caresses, de t'entendre gémir et de savoir que c'est moi qui te fait ressentir tout ça, et personne d'autre ! Je suis un ange qui fait l'amour à un démon et je m'en fiche car je t'aime de toute mes forces

Je continue de descendre et, finalement, j'atteins ce pantalon qui me gêne de plus en plus. Je pose ma main sur ton désir qui m'appelle. Je ne peux plus attendre. Il faut que j'enlève ce bout de tissu insupportable qui m'empêche de t'entendre crier mon nom.

Je commence à faire coulisser la fermeture éclair. Je sens ta main se poser sur ma joue, relevant mon visage vers le tien. Je suis étonné. Je ne penserais pas que tu m'arrêterais. D'habitude, tu ne m'arrêtes jamais.

« Viens » dis-tu dans un murmure.

Je me redresse et tu en profites. Je me sens basculer sur le côté et je me retrouve allongé sur le lit, et toi sur moi.

« Tu dois juste ressentir, tu n'as rien à faire mon ange. Pas cette fois. Laisse-moi juste t'aimer et que cette nuit soit la plus douce de toute »

C'est la première fois que tu me demandes de rester passif et de subir tes caresses, tes assauts. J'aimerais te demander pourquoi, mais ta bouche sur ma peau faire taire les questions. Cette bouche qui parcourt tout mon être mis à nu avec envie, avec désir. Je soupire de plaisir. Je sens tes dents qui me mordillent, partout où ma peau, ma chair est la plus sensible. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. Je sens que tu t'attaques enfin à mon pantalon. Je me mords la lèvre d'anticipation, alors que le vêtement glisse le long de mes jambes, bientôt suivi de mon caleçon.

Je sens ta bouche, ta langue, tes mains sur moi, en moi. Et moi, j'accepte toutes tes caresses, le souffle court, l'esprit depuis longtemps perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Je n'en peux plus, Magnus. Viens mon amour. Viens en moi, fais de cet acte, la plus belle fois que nous le faisons

« Mag…Magnus » je gémis, en te sentant me pénétrer avec douceur.

Tu te penches et tu m'embrasse doucement.

« Je t'aime Alexander » me dis tu en, faisant encore accélérer les battements de mon cœur face à cette confession inattendue. « S'il te plaît, même si tu ne le penses pas... Dis-le moi. »

Je te regarde, surpris de cette occasion que tu m'offres de te dire ce que je ressens pour toi, même si tu penseras certainement que c'est un mensonge. Je me laisse aller et je murmure, espérant que tu liras dans mes yeux que ces mots sont vrais car ils le sont.

« Je t'aime, Magnus. »

Cela se termine en apothéose et je m'endors dans tes bras

OoOoO

Je me réveille et nous sommes encore enlacés... Je me sens bien. Je me colle un peu plus contre toi, heureux de t'avoir retrouvé, heureux que cette erreur nous ai permis de nous retrouver. Je relève légèrement la tête et je vois ton visage marqué par la fatigue. Tu as des cernes sous les yeux. Est-ce que tu avais du mal à dormir à cause de moi ? Pardon, Magnus. Tu ne méritais pas ça. C'est de ma faute, tout ça. Mais je vais tout faire pour te faire oublier ces semaines de souffrance. Ces semaines qui ont été douloureuses pour moi aussi. Je te promets que je vais tout réparer. J'aurais dû suivre mon instinct et rester avec toi, cela arrive de tomber directement sur la bonne personne, je ne savais pas que c'était possible mais entre nous ça l'est.

C'est trop tard maintenant pour avoir des regrets. Maintenant il faut agir pour tout recommencer dans le meilleur des mondes.

Je me lève, ramasse mes vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et m'habille. Il est tard. Trop tard pour préparer le repas. Et j'ai faim. J'entends mon ventre qui gargouille. Je vais dans le salon et je commande à notre éthiopien favori pour passer une commande. Normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de temps d'attente.

Une fois la commande faite, pour deux, évidemment, je vais dans ton bureau prendre une feuille et un stylo et j'écris, histoire que tu ne te poses pas trop de question sur mon absence :

 _ **« Magnus,**_

 _ **Je suis parti au restaurant chercher notre repas. Dès que je rentre, on mange et on discute de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ces dernières semaines. Je crois qu'on a chacun des choses à ce dire. Enfin... surtout moi. Alors, attends-moi, d'accord ?**_

 _ **Je t'aime vraiment. Tu es mon soleil**_

 _ **Alexander »**_

Je crois que j'en ai trop écrit. Bah, comme ça, il saura que, moi aussi, j'ai une confession à lui faire. Et puis, vu comment son cerveau travaille à plein régime, mieux vaut prendre les devants. Et comme j'en ai pour au moins une heure voire même une heure et demi pour chercher le repas et revenir... Il pourrait s'imaginer des trucs que je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine. Parce que je ne veux plus le faire souffrir comme je viens de le faire.

Je sors doucement de l'appartement. Je regarde le ciel je me sens heureux. Il faut que je me dépêche. J'ai hâte de revenir. J'ai hâte de lui dire que je l'aime. J'ai hâte qu'on se réconcilie vraiment. Pour être proche, comme avant. Je t'aime plus que tout Magnus Bane, Mon sorcier »

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Alors une petite review sur cette seconde partie concernant Alec ?**

 **Merci d'avance de vous lire**

 **Bizzz**

 **Ariane**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou à tous, voici la troisième partie du POV Alec de cette fiction. Ce chapitre clôture cette fic**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

J'étais gai comme un pinson, nous avions fait l'amour, un pur moment de bonheur. J'avais été étonné que Magnus décide de prendre les devants et surtout cette façon de me faire ressentir tout l'amour qu'il me portait. Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de lui, de nous. Je n'ai fait que des bêtises ces derniers temps et il semble que j'ai enfin une opportunité de me rattraper. Alors je vais le faire, je vais nous redonner cette chance et faire vivre notre amour dans la clarté afin que tous sachent à quel point nous nous aimons.

Je suis là à attendre pour recevoir ma commande et je me laisse aller à mon imagination. J'arrive à ressentir le plaisir qu'il venait de me procurer. En plus j'avais la chance de pouvoir ressentir le sien. En effet, il ne le sait pas mais quand son âme passe en mode démoniaque, mon sang de chasseur d'ombre me calque sur lui. Nous avons fait l'amour comme si c'était la première fois car lui pensait que c'était la dernière. Pourtant avec ma lettre, il va comprendre que je l'aime. Qu'il est le seul et d'ailleurs je ne dirai rien au sujet des deux amants que j'ai eu, deux passades ridicules qui ne signifie rien du tout dans la belle vie qui m'attends aux cotés de Magnus.

Je paie et rien qu'à sentir le fumet qui s'échappe du paquet, je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de partager ce repas en amoureux. Lui rappeler notre premier rendez-vous. Et surtout que ce moment fut le plus parfait de notre vie. Je retombe amoureux de lui, et je veux qu'il en soit pareil. Quel dommage que je n'ai pas pris le temps de mettre des vêtements plus présentables, il doit en avoir marre de mes tenues de chasseurs d'ombres. Mais bon, tant pis, je n'ai pas le temps de me changer, il va bientôt se réveiller et je veux que tout soit prêt pour lui.

Je rentre au loft en chantonnant. De mon cou, j'extirpe la chaine sur laquelle trône la clé du loft. Jamais je ne l'ai enlevée de ce pendentif. C'était la seule chose que j'avais gardé de Magnus comme un talisman précieux. Cela me permettait de pouvoir avoir un point d'attache avec lui-même si je le détestais. Il faut dire que ma sœur m'avait toujours dit que l'amour ne meurt vraiment qu'à la disparition des sentiments tels qu'ils soient. Hors ici je détestais Magnus et son air suffisant. Hors de la haine à l'amour, il n'y avait qu'un pas et j'ai réussi à nouveau à le franchir. Je monte les escalier et entre dans cet appartement. Je me dirige vers la cuisine et je sors de ce sac tous les petits plats préférés de mon amour. Nous allons vivre une matinée intéressante pour la discussion et sans doute riche en émotions. Donc manger ne peut nous faire que du bien.

Je prends le temps de sortir les belles assiettes, après tout, c'est un repas important. Je prends les beaux verres en cristal, je sais bien qu'il voudra se faire un cocktail. D'ailleurs il faut que je pense à sortir quelques alcools pour mettre à table ainsi que quelques jus de fruits. Je suis sur un nuage, un réel nuage grâce à mon sorcier préféré.

J'entends un bruit de pas derrière moi. Il n'est pas vraiment franc. Sans doute un mauvais réveil, ou un trop plein de fatigue

« Alexander ? » me demande tu d'une voix étonnée

Je me retourne et je t'offre le plus beau des sourire. Celui qui signifie simplement que je t'aime. Je te regarde d'un air attendri mais la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais n'est pas du tout celle escomptée. Tes yeux se changent en un regard félin, je te vois serrer les poings et surtout maitriser ta magie. Il y a de l'électricité dans l'air et ce n'est pas une métaphore, c'est toi qui provoque cela. Comment cela se fait-il ? Nous venons de faire l'amour !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » m'annonce tu d'une voix froide, distance et très dure.

Je sens que le démon qui est en toi est entrain de prendre le pas sur toi, sur ta nature humaine. J'avoue être perdu. Il y a quelques heures nous nous donnions corps et âme et là tu te fâches sur moi. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'aie je fait ?

« Magnus ? Du calme, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tes pouvoirs se mettent ils en marche ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair, tout à l'heure, pourtant. Je me demande bien pourquoi tu es revenu. Pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, peut-être ? Depuis quand aimes-tu torturer les gens ? » me dis tu d'une voix cassante et méchante.

Je te regarde un peu confus, j'avoue ne rien comprendre. Je ne t'ai pas torturé ou sinon je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu faire. Tu te comportes tellement bizarrement. Surtout que quand tes pouvoirs prennent le dessus c'est toujours pour deux raisons, soit parce que tu aimes soit parce que tu détestes, hors ici vu ton comportement on dirait que tu m'en veux. Tu n'as pas vu mon mot ? Ça doit être ça, sinon tu ne te comporterais pas de la sorte.

« Magnus, je suis revenu pour discuter. Tu n'as pas lu ma lettre. ? »

Je vois ton regard s'intensifier et devenir de plus en plus mauvais

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas Alec. Va-t'en. Fiche le camp de ce loft. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir un jouet avec lequel tu t'amuses, aux dépens de mes sentiments. Va jouer plutôt avec ce type avec lequel tu étais. Je suis sûr qu'il serait extrêmement ravi ! D'ailleurs vu comment il te caressait les fesses tu ne devrais pas tarder à le mettre dans ton lit »

Quoi ! comment peux-tu dire cela. Mon cœur s'affole, je me sens mal, mes jambes tremblent. Mon regard se voile. Pourquoi Magnus, pourquoi penses-tu cela de moi ! je vais essayer de te parler, de te faire comprendre. Jeremy c'était une arnaque ! mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'ouvrir que tu surenchéris

« Peu importe ce que tu as à me dire, Alec. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Tu m'as donné la dernière chose que je pouvais souhaiter de toi. Et quoi que tu puisses dire, ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Maintenant, dehors. Nous avons fait l'amour, on s'est dit je t'aime et désormais chacun reprend sa route »

Je relève la tête et mon corps n'est que tristesse, je sens mon cœur qui se brise à nouveau. Décidément, il faut croire que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble. Si tu m'aimais tu ne réagirais pas ainsi. C'est ce comportement qui m'énerve, qui me hante et me blesse. Tu veux jouer à cela, c'est OK pour moi Magnus mais ne viens pas me rechercher dans 6 mois, si je pars maintenant c'est pour toujours. Alors comme je suis bon joueur je vais te dire le fond de ma pensée, peu importe, j'ai tout perdu

« Magnus, Tu restes vraiment un imbécile jusqu'au bout, hein ? Très bien, puisque c'est ce que tu veux, je m'en vais. De toute façon, moi aussi j'en ai marre de me prendre la tête avec toi, le plus grand sorcier orgueilleux et imbu de lui-même... Mais si tu prenais le temps de lire les mots qu'on te laisse où d'écouter ce qu'on a à te dire, et d'oublier un peu ta fichue fierté, alors peut-être que ta vie serait moins merdique. Ne t'étonne pas de retomber dans tes frasques, en tout cas je ne serai plus là de te sortir de ta cage dorée cette fois-ci. Tu ne m'auras plus jamais dans les pattes »

Je sors de la cuisine tremblant comme une feuille, je bouscule ce connard de sorcier au passage et je claque la porte. Jamais je n'ai descendu aussi vite les escaliers ravalant mes larmes et ma tristesse. De toute façon vu comment se déroule la situation, notre histoire devait se terminer, jamais nous n'aurions pu continuer dans ces conditions. Mais bon, j'ai l'habitude d'être rejeté. Je vais me consacrer aux missions, être un bon petit chasseur d'ombre et surtout ne plus jamais fréquenter quelqu'un, cela fait trop souffrir. J'avance tête baissée dans la rue et je surprends un bruit derrière moi. Je prends mon poignard séraphique et je suis prêt à l'invoquer. La seule chose qui m'en empêche c'est de te voir dans cette tenue ridicule, pied nu en peignoir dans la rue. Tu essayes de t'approcher mais je reste à distance

« Alexander, je suis désolé »

« Ah ouais ? Ben tant mieux, tu m'envoies ravi » dis-je de façon sarcastique, fuyant son regard.

Je sens que tu approches, je ne bouge pas, j'en ai marre de m'écraser devant toi

« Tu avais raison. Je ne suis qu'un con. Un pauvre imbécile orgueilleux et stupide. »

« Bravo, tu mérites enfin le titre du grand sorcier de Brooklyn », je lui réplique de façon plutôt caustique.

« Alexander écoute moi s'il te plait. Je regrette tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais encore. Je croyais quand tu es venu me voir que c'était pour me quitter. Je pensais que tu avais trouvé l'amour auprès d'un gentil petit néphilim et que tu étais heureux. J'ai juste agit de cette façon pour me protéger. J'ai déjà tellement été blessé dans ma vie que j'agis comme un idiot pour éviter des tracas et pour finir je fais pire que mieux. »

Tu fais un nouveau pas vers moi. Je suis cloué sur place, la seule chose que je suis capable de faire c'est pleurer comme une fille. Pathétique et pourtant je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Trop de pression en une fois

« Alexander je t'aime plus que tout au monde »

« Génial, franchement être aimé d'un sorcier comme toi c'est une chance »

Il esquisse un nouveau pas vers moi. Je ne bouge toujours pas. Je suis trop triste et en colère. Déçu aussi. Je pensais que ce qu'il venait de se passer signifiait tout pour nous ! mais non, Monsieur abuse encore. Toujours toi et jamais les autres. Egoïste !

« Alec, parles moi je t'en conjure »

« Sale con, fouteur de merde, sorcier à la noix »

« Tu as raison, je ne vaux rien grand-chose »

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi emmerdeur, aussi con, aussi imbécile, aussi fier ? Tu ne pouvais pas comprendre que je voulais juste discuter ? Mettre les choses à plat ? Retrouver un équilibre pour être enfin heureux à nouveau ensemble ? Pourquoi tu fous toujours tout en l'air ? Pourquoi tu t'imagines des choses débiles parce que tu penses que tu vas souffrir ? Je ne suis pas Camille ! Je ne suis pas de ton club VIP qui ne voient que par toi juste pour le paraitre. Moi je sais ce qui est au fond de toi, le sorcier délicat et amoureux. L'homme adorable, toujours prêt à rendre service, celui caché dans sa cage dorée » pourquoi ne crois-tu pas en moi ? »

« Je sais, je suis désolé »

« Tu sais ? TU SAIS ? putain Magnus ! Tu me prends pour qui ? A t'entendre, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me connais pas ! Tu crois franchement que j'aurais couché avec toi si j'étais avec Jeremy ? Tu crois sincèrement que je t'aurais dit ''je t'aime'' si je ne le pensais pas ? Tu crois vraiment que ça me fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un souffrir à cause de moi ? Je n'ai pas dit je t'aime parce que tu me l'as demandé, je t'ai dit je t'aime parce que je le pensais. »

Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. J'essaye de me dégager, j'ai pas envie de son câlin. Je sens qu'il me contrôle alors je frappe, je frappe pour te dire que j'en ai marre, que je suis fatigué de ces conneries. J'en ai marre de vivre dans une relation ou seule une personne est au courant du passé de l'autre. J'en ai marre, je ne veux pas être un simple numéro, plus jamais.

« Pardon Alexander, je t'aime, je suis tellement désolé. Si tu acceptes de me pardonner, je te promets de tout t'expliquer. Je te promets de ne plus être un imbécile imbu de lui mais quelqu'un en qui tu pourras avoir confiance. Je t'aime si fort, je te le jure »

Ses paroles résonnent dans ma tête, j'arrête de donner des coups de poing et je reste là dans ses bras. Je m'y sens bien malgré tout ce fatras d'émotions que j'ai un mal de chien à gérer. J'essaye juste de faire le vide en respirant son parfum de bois de santal. J'aime cette odeur, elle lui va tellement bien. Je sens qu'il dépose un baiser dans mon cou et qu'il me murmure

« Alexander Gideon Lightwood, veux-tu rentrer avec moi au loft ? »

Je suis si chamboulé que j'en ai perdu l'usage de mes cordes vocales, j'hoche la tête et je me laisse guider. M'aimes-tu réellement ? Étais ce vraiment une erreur de communication. Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas essayé de parler plus tôt. En tout cas, je te vois me ramener et m'installer sur une chaise. J'ai le regard dans le vide. Je suis perdu. C'est d'ailleurs par l'assiette que tu poses devant moi que je sors de ma torpeur. J'adore cette nourriture, j'adore parce que c'est toi qui me l'as fait découvrir. Je commence à manger doucement et comme d'habitude, je me laisse envahir par les parfums et les gouts. Alors du coup, je me mets à manger avec appétit. Surtout que j'avais faim, très faim après notre folle séance d'amour torride. C'est juste parfait. Je suis juste étonné de voir que le propriétaire des lieux est assis et reste immobile. Étonné je me permets de lui demander

« Magnus ? Tu n'as pas encore touché à ton assiette, c'est normal ? »

« J'aime te regarder » m'annonce-tu de but en blanc

Comme toujours tu arrives à me faire bafouiller et rougir comme une tomate ! Je dois avoir l'air idiot. Pourtant ce repas a un gout particulier, comme si je te redécouvrais pour la première fois. Je t'aime, j'en suis certain et il faut sauver cet amour. Je vais te laisser le bénéfice du doute. Oh mon sorcier, mon seul et unique amour. Tu tends la main vers moi et tu caresses ma joue avec une douceur extrême. Ton regard est devenu si doux, et tu ne peux pas dévier ce regard ambré de moi. Tu as l'air hypnotisé. Moi le jeune Alec Lightwood arrive à scotcher sur place le grand sorcier de Brooklyn qui a 400 ans d'âge. J'ai presque envie de rire

Nos yeux se croisent et je vois que tu désires me parler. Alors je te souris, simplement pour te dire que je suis à ton écoute.

« Alexander » murmures tu, en penchant ta tête vers la mienne, incapable de garder cette distance entre nous plus longtemps. « Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

Mon sourire s'agrandit, nous n'avons pas besoin de paroles, seuls les gestes et les émotions sont importantes... Nos lèvres se touchent, se frôlent, se caressent. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'on s'embrassait. Et, dans un sens, c'est le cas. Parce que c'est une nouvelle relation que nous allons vivre, tous le deux. Une relation plus sincère, plus ouverte, avec plus de communication. Une relation plus vraie. Plus jamais je ne laisserai planer un doute quand j'en aurai un. Je te poserai toute mes questions et je sais que tu y répondras.

Nous devons casser le baiser, mais mes yeux bleus sont toujours ancrés dans tes ambres. Je te vois hésitant, un peu confus, comme si tu avais une confession à me faire. Je te regarde t'avancer vers moi et poser un genou par terre. Oh par l'ange, est-ce bien ce que je pense ? J'ai vu tellement de terrestres faire cela. Ce geste me semble familier même si nous ne procédons pas de cette façon dans mon monde.

« Alexander Lightwood, je ne veux plus passer une minute sans que tu sois à mes côtés, je te fais le serment de toujours te dire la vérité et de répondre à toutes tes questions. Cette séparation m'a fait comprendre à quel point je veux passer ma vie à tes cotés. Veux tu m'épouser ? »

Mes yeux s'agrandissent, en effet, c'est bel et bien une demande en mariage. Je n'ai plus aucune hésitation, je sais que c'est avec toi que je veux vivre. Personne ne m'intéresse, tu es le seul et unique amour de ma vie. Pour une fois Izzy avait tort, j'ai droit à une seconde chance avec toi et je ne la lâcherai pas. Quelques larmes viennent glisser le long de mes joues et je te réponds

« Oui je le veux, je veux t'épouser mon sorcier, Magnus bane »

Tu m'embrasses à nouveaux, heureux et apaisé. Tu me soulèves, je sais très bien ou va se terminer cette histoire, dans notre lit, ce splendide lit à baldaquin. J'enserre ta taille de mes jambes. Je m'accroche à toi comme un koala à son eucalyptus

Je peux lire dans tes yeux que tu désires me combler et ce pour l'éternité. Je t'aime tellement que je me laisse bercer par tes attentions. De toute façon plus rien ne compte désormais, mon cœur et mon âme t'appartiennent. Et plus jamais je ne laisserai des problèmes de communication gâcher notre relation. Tu es à moi, je t'aime mon sorcier, ma créature obscure au cœur d'or, je t'aime Magnus Bane

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Et voilà inconscience est terminée. Voici la fin du point de vue d'Alec**

 **En effet, en amour rien ne vaut la communication**

 **Bref peace and love et j'attends vos reviews et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **Bizzz**

 **Ariane**


End file.
